Armor of the Four Dragons
by Carmella M Jones
Summary: The worriers find that in there battle with Talpa, magical barriers were brocken. With new vision they must find the only one who can help them understand and control the new changes. New charicter. . . ME! Currently being reworked!
1. Default Chapter

__

The forest trees flashed by as if they moved to allow the runner to pass threw with ease. Her long white hair flowed behind her, allowing the trees and branches to brush the length as she ran. Her ice blue eye's scanned the around, frantic with fear and concentration. She was not that tall a mer five feet six inches tall and she had a slender form with a toned figure like a worrier seasoned from the army. (Or you can think strait from boot camp, we all see movies with them, it's a body that lived threw Drill Sergeants and everything else)

The sent she had picked up had made her both terrified and painfully aroused. Her mind both wanted it and detested it at once. It had made her body grow taunt and an inner fire she had never felt before flare to life. She ran from it as if life or death, to many tails from the elder dragons, which had told her to stay hidden in the forest of silence, to make most situations comfortable when dealing with things as she was. She was a very bright dragon, gifted with a human form to hide in unlike most dragons. She had heard tails of Dragons, which allowed the sent to find them, all ending in death.

She ran as if wind threw the forest seeking the safety of her cave and the waters that would welcome and hide her in both forms. She thought quickly and remembered an old trick, her mother taught her in a game of hide and seek. The spell would both benefit the predator and the pray. So she quickly in her native tong of Dragonight began the spell. She waited a moment and jumped into a near by tree branch that had lowered itself to add her in hiding. The spell worked and her tracks began to make themselves, only thing different would be the tracks made by the spell were cold and hers weren't.

Thinking hard she tried to think of a spell to defend her self and a powerful one at that. The sent she picked up had stopped her from going into her dragon born form. Remembering one from her mortal magic defense lessons from the elders she began the chant in a mantra. (Ok it is like over and over again but with rhythm and it's almost like a song) She could feel the spell reading itself as she waited for the hunter to find her. She knew she would only have one shot at the spell working, it had to be a direct hit with the spell from her hands to flesh or it would not work.

The sweat sent she had picked up now had a taint of dark magic to it. Its honey sweetness was all around her, the intoxicating sent she had picked up along the borders. She squinted as the hunter came closer. It smelt like a male, but looked other wise it was like armor and had a robe like cover over its skin and a red face. The cover was a deep black and also had yellow stripes down the sides. His eyes were hidden as he looked at the tracks. He was taller then her as well by a little in her human form.

She was having a hard time keeping still; the fire inside of her body had turned into a raging inferno she could hardly ignore. The dark man looked at the tracks, kneeling down to inspect them he was waving his hand over them slowly, which put fear into her mind. She leaned forward slightly in blind amusement to see more of this monster who dared hunt her in the forest of silence. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as he looked closer at them, inspecting them as if he knew what to look for already.

She was caught off guard as, a pair of emerald green eyes was seen. She gasped involuntary. She had never in her whole like seen any animal or human with green eyes. She had seen Elves, Harpies, Humans and demons alike and never one with green eyes in her whole life. The monster's eyes had taken her completely by surprise, clearing everything from her mind. He was still gazing at the tracks as she held perfectly still out of fear, ready to spring to life and run like death was chasing her, cues in a way it was. Trying hard to think of what the monster was she thought of everything she had ever learn about in the two realms her kind lived in. The mortal realm were their numbers were high and in the Dynasty were they had dwindled once Talpa had proclaimed himself ruler and gathered his Warlords. She was luckily as of yet to see one she thought. She had heard rumors among the forest animals that they pillaged villages and burned them to the ground with no remorse. She was once again thrown out of her thought as the green eyes had moved and with a swift movement looked directly at her.

A young woman woke with a cry. She had short light blue hair and ice blue eyes to match. Her pail white skin was covered in cold sweat which shined over her exposed skin. She sat up as if from the dead with a shot, her breath ragged as if she had ran a marathon. Her eyes flashing around the small room she was in. She found nothing and began to slowly relax, her breath evening out slowly. Looking to the clock which read 9:30pm, she sighed moving with a hiss. Her body openly was protesting to any kind of movement at the time.

Slowly she stood and walked to the near by chair, which had on it a uniform. It consisted of a pair of shinny black jeans and level boots, followed by a clean crisp white bucket sleeve shirt and black vest. The cloths then were topped by a hat that was leather and looked as if worn backwards and on the back held the embalm of a blue crescent moon and read 'Blue crest'. The pail moon was then echoed on her vests left breast and the thigh of the black paints. 

After dressing she walked into the bathroom and opened up her medicine cabinet to show six different prescriptions, taking two from one and one from three others she then went to brushing her teeth. Brushing her hair she still felt sore all over, "It is going to be a bad day at work today. Beer bottles and drunks . . . I really don't know why I do this, other then the money." She said, her voice soft and quite.

__

Deep in the Dynasty

The room was quit, devoid of most things other then a table. The table was covered with a clean purple cloth and other talismans and a crystal ball. The only movement came from a phantom which hovered over the table and chatting in Korean.

(Can't say Japanese or Chinese cues that's not what I want so if I insult anyone, I humbly apologies but that is the way it worked out.)

The table then glowed as a golden wand and a silver dagger, decorated with clear marbles glowed. They morphed and shifted like clay and slowly began to resemble two human like forms. One, taking on the more slender yet shorter form of a woman. While the other, a better-built and taller male. The Phantom then cackled evilly and looked to the crystal orb on the table now between the two as their bodies cooled from the spell. 

"Don't worry little dragon you won't have to worry about drinks for long, with your last breath you will undo the spell of which your kind did to me and restore me to rule both realms!" The Phantom said with a cackle.


	2. AFTFD part one

Anubis woke with a start, his body shivering and covered in sweat. His right hand clutched tightly to his chest as he tried to slow his raged breath. The nightmare had been enough to reduce Anubis the x-warlord of Cruelty to whimpering and shacking like a child. Looking to his side's he found Cale. He was still asleep but his arm wove around Anubis torso and pulled him closer offering whatever comfort he could to the revived worrier. The soft blue hair brushed his exposed stomach and strange enough it helped calm him. He had gotten used to that kind of thing, waking up with one of the others holding him or he himself holding them close.

It was nearly a year now and the four now X-Warlords had begun having memories long repressed by Talpa's orders come back to haunt them. Sekmet, Cale and Dais had remembered a lot especially from the second war. The nightmares of their torture woke them at nights and it was not uncommon to have one or more of them wake up together, as if just being there with each other was enough to ward off the bad dreams. However, it brought comfort to know that he was not alone. They began to remember the pain of when they would do something to displease Talpa, he would have their memories erase or torture them tell they forgot what they were begin punished for. All four remembered vividly the pain of those weeks. 

The four of them now lived in the Mortal realm at the order of Lady Kuaryra. She had told them that all nine worked like a puzzle with out the Ronin's they were not complete and like wise of the Ronin's. So the four of them had grown to bond like brothers as they lived threw getting the memories back. They were still on shaky ground with the Ronin Worriers. The four of them one or twice a mouth went a spared with the Ronin Worriers to see how their skill had advanced in their absentee's. Mia however, still worked on braking all her Grandfathers cods, she had gotten frustrated during the wars and was going to be ready for anything else. She did also change the codes. She made them all fit like puzzles as well. Then they all had a master code, if you broke that all others would have a cascade decoding.

Things with the warlords however, fell into a routine. Three of them had gotten job's relatively easy. Cale was a computer programmer after he had taken a six mouth cores to learn it. Dais worked as a cook in a near by restaurant and Anubis worked in the mornings as a gym teacher at the High school. The Ronin's did not like it that much but they lived threw the intense health program he had the whole class do. Sekmet was the one who kept house believe it or not. He was a cleaning fanatic and to most that was a weak trait, he kept the place clean and tidy, cooking things and answering the phone when it rarity rang.

Yawning he saw the sun was rising and smelt a faint hint of food. Cale woke with a grin following the smell like a bloodhound still half-asleep. Leave it to Cale to give a wake up call crawling over you. Anubis then designated to fallow, it was best at times to just go with the flow in their house. But the sight he found was alerted with the heavy sound of a body hitting the floor. Cale had snapped out of his half asleep hunger phase and ran. 

Dais lay on the floor holding his head and silently crying a river of tears, his hands holding his head as he lay with closed eyes. Cale immediately sent a call for Sekmet. The four of them lured their telepathic link was stronger when Talpa's evil did not cloud it. Dais had some how lost his ability to control the visions after Talpa left. The Masters magic had withheld any vision in less he wanted it and so the worrier of the Summer lived barley hanging on when visions hit him. Normally leaving him, as if hit by a truck with no armor. Cale cradled the other Warlord in his lap and gently cared for him, his body would twitch and move as if it did not know it was on the floor. Anubis knew Sekmet had a way of bringing Dais back to himself so whenever it happened they called for him first. They did not know what it was but Sekmet had his way, unbeknownst even to himself.

Sekmet ran in and sighed, it was not as bad as he had envisioned after all, kneeling next to Cale he grasped a hand in his and closed his eyes. Out of all of them Sekmet's usage of the link was the best, over the year they had no Talpa he had mastered it. The relayed on him to help with tight situations like this, Sekmet closed his eyes and used his free hand to touch the distressed warlord's forehead, the virtue of Serenity flared as did Sekmet's own virtue of Pity. Dais's flinching and movement then slowly it stopped. Sekmet after a moment then withdrew and sighed, "Dais come on out now, you can find your way back I know it."

After a moment Dais woke but shivered and clung more to Cale, the Worrier of Winter, who had become the unvoiced teddy bear of the bunch. Anubis was leader and the willing ear that listened when it was needed. Dais was the history junky, he knew most of the Dynasty history outside of Talpa backwards forwards and inside out. Sekmet was the mystic of the bunch. After their freeing he went headfirst into studying the magical arts, had his own magic room to prove it down in the basement level. 

Telepathy was a big thing after they had become free, they all liked knowing how the other feeling and in most cases it helped out more when they did. Dais on the other hand even if they linked to his mind, his visions were all his own, none of them could fallow him while he had a vision. He relayed what he could afterwards. Dais shivered as he burred hi face in Cale's torso, "Guys can I talk about this later?" Came a soft whimper. Cale hugged him back and then picked him up. Looking to Sekmet they turned back to their meal. Cale on the other hand walked to the living room and sighed, "Dais what frightened you so much?"

"I saw Talpa come back, but the cost was horrid. I saw a woman that was not a woman and a phantom that seemed so familiar but I just could not place it. The two seemed almost identical in some way thought I can't remember much but the feeling of a similarity. Their was a table and it had something on it . . . could have sworn it was armor but it was all cut up and, I don't know it was there but its gone now." Dais said, his voice slowly stopped shacking as he let it out. His body seemed fatigued and his eyes told of the need for a rest. So he pulled the coach cover over Dais and picked up a pillow and gently laid back. Sleep was needed to badly and Dais fell into a deep slumber as soon as Cale placed his head on it.

Walking back in Cale called the Ronin's in. He did not say why but after an incident with the local police the Ronin's owed them that much. Looking to the others they ate quickly and cleaned up afterwards. Dais's nap was quick as well, the effects of the vision were only temporary and lasted only a half an hour.

The Ronin's came by and Dais made himself scarce, he still did not feel as if he disserved to be trusted after the almost killing of all five of the during the war. Cale relayed everything he could and Sage had said it made sense with what Mia had found a week ago in her grandfathers file, though most of the file was lost. Mia was smart and had worked on cracking the cods hard.

"So your saying Dais had a vision that Talpa returned?" Ryo said, almost sounding worried. Cale nodded as he answered, "Dais said there was a feeling of similarity to the Phantom and Talpa but he could not remember it. He doesn't have the control over his visions, like when Talpa controlled it. Talpa never let his gift truly grow for him and so now that its not held back it grew to fast for him to control." Cale sighed, he could not explain it in terms even he could understand only relay what he knew. The Ronin's had Rowan though, the acclaimed genus of the group.

Sekmet however, had some how managed to get more information out of what Dais has shared with him threw their link, "I have a feeling Talpa is not the person to worry about, but the Phantom is. I mean it takes a lot to bring people back. I should know I helped Lady Kuayra bring Back Anubis. But to bring back someone as powerful as Talpa . . . he is a demon, which makes it harder to do. Clone one and implant memories takes less effort but to bring him back that takes some power." The venom worrier was slightly annoyed at that Anubis though was taking it all in. Time like this when ideas were thrown, he remembered them for later occasions. 

Kento was not happy in the lest. They had kicked Talpa's behind more times then they could count on one hand and even if the guy was a ghost the demon was nothing but a thorn in their side, "So what do we do now? Is there anything else we need to know? How they are going to bring Mr. Tin head himself back?"

"Yes, a young girl, who is not a girl." Came a soft voice from the stairs. Dais slowly walked down them, trying to seem not effected by the emotions warring inside his mind.

"A girl who is not a girl? What's that supposed to mean? What makes her not a girl?" Ryo stated confused, as the others echoed the need to know. Dais pinched the bridge of his nose, "She looked like a human girl yes in ever way she was one. However, when they used her to bring him back the soul that came from her was . . . not. I can not remember what it was I saw or felt but I just know." Dais said, trying to answer but failing.

Sage walked forward, silent as ever, reaching out he tried to touch dais. Dais for some reason evaded the touch wide eyed, "What do you want Halo?" He asked. Dais had a ere feeling about the light Ronin's touch.

"Show me what you saw, I can see it trust me." The worrier of light stated simply. Dais then watched again as the young Ronin came closer and touched his left check. Immediately it was a vertigo of colors swirling around, he felt dizzy and lightheaded all at once. But the vision repeated itself slower this time, the sounds could not he heard but the feelings and everything else was the same.

__

A table with a young girl on it, her short light blue hair and eyes sticking out like a sore thumb in the dark and drirry place. She was still as the dead for a moment, but Talpa exploded, his armor fusing itself to her as he body began to float into the air and a peace of the armor on the table merle floated, glowing a dark and ere blue. The phantom and Talpa . . . two other figures. 

As soon as it was done, Dais felt himself fall back into his body, gasping for a breath as if he had not breathed in a short while he looked to the Ronin of Light. Weakly he leaned agents a wall, "How?" Dais asked in a drained voice.

Sage frowned, "After the second war myself, Kento and Cye showed strange powers. I can read minds, Kento can make earthquakes with his mind, without his armor and Cye makes it rain. The powers are attached to emotions, when I am worried is when my power is its strongest, Kento its extreme anger and Cye its sorrow." The younger Ronin said as he moved back, Cye and Kento showing sympathy to the warlord, "It will be a while before you feel better. It took me two hours after he read me and Kento just slept all day from the drain of it alone."

Sage frowned, their gifts were strong yet they only had a strong enough hold to were their would be no incidents in public. Kento had taken anger management classes and Cye had started to play up beat music when he was starting to feel depressed. The three of them were almost uncertain about using them. Sage used them when it was needed and, Cye had made use of his only when the plants needed it, he could not control the amount or area the rain covered so he did not use it in less it was truly needed. Kento just stayed away from his power completely, his anger classes helping out a lot when he put his mind to it. When anger came he worked threw it with slow training, he had lost ten pound as a result, the weight loss was something he was proud of, the nick names like chubby were going away when he had visited home.

Dais sighed then sat down, "So what do you make of it? I could not hear a thing that time." Dais seemed more wanting to know now, the first time it overwhelmed all his senses he could feel and smell see and touch and even the way the air tasted to him was burnt somewhere in his mind.

Sage frowned, "We have to find the girl. She is what they truly need I feel. Her soul was not human that much I am for shirr but I did not recognizes what it was and Talpa will be stronger if they get her . . . that much is for shirr."

Anubis concurred after a moment, "If they don't have her then it might not happen . . . but why they need her in the first place is still a puzzle we need to find the answer to." The worrier of Spring, was slightly afraid now that Sage had said the new Talpa would be stronger then before.

Ryo then gazed into space for a moment, "If the girl is still to be found, you guys had once told us that Dais's visions always came just before they happened. For all we know it could be happening right now." 

Dais sighed, "You have to remember that was when Talpa could control my gift, now that he doesn't we just might have some moving space so I say we find her."


	3. the mystery begins

Lady Kuayra walked along the paths in the new garden, it took a while to rebuild what had been demolished but she was up to it. Nothing to really do all day but clean up from dawn tell dusk. She had recast the solders to help her and now she had changed them complete, they were now the guardians of the castle and could speck. They also had on instead of the dark colored discuses as she had put it, she had lightened them up, silver and white were their colors and their eyes were a pure and calm white.

She had barely begun to truly master the staff and was feeling a little glade she could, she had revived Anubis and then she had to send them to the mortal realm. The nine armors were meant to be a team and so she did her best to start it out. She sat down next to a brook and smiled at her reflection. Her memories were coming back and she knew fully who she now was. However, all that stopped as dark clouds came from everywhere and, an ere wind began to pick up. She looked around trying to find what was doing this. Looking up she cried out in fear as she saw it.

Sage walked along the porch, they had gone to Mia's house, her research they hoped would prove helpful. She had from the moment they gave her all they knew on Dais's vision gotten on to her computer. Typing, like no tomorrow she was still going threw files. He felt the pest thing was to be for warned. For warned in his mind was for armed for anything.

"I wonder if she will have any information on this at all." Kento said, they had fought a few demons that her files had no information on and added the information as they went. Ryo shook his head, "I have a feeling she dose . . . its just I feeling she dose. I trust in her and her grandfather. They have to I mean they had all that information on Talpa, why not this? I mean it concerns Talpa so why not?" The younger Ronins had lurned to trust the gut feeling they would have more then anything. It had never let them down yet sense the first war.

Sekmet lay on the coach, a large book in his grasp as he deciphers the text in his mind. The text was to old for anyone but Dais and himself to truly read so Sekmet tried, "I believe that Ryo is right. She never let us down when it came to Talpa. She might even find what that 'Girl' is that Dais kept mentioning." The worrier of Autumn was nothing if, not hopeful for things. He did his best to keep up the moral the younger Ronin's had found. When a Warlord beat one of them he always said they could train harder for next time, always a next time. He and Cye had become friends all to quickly in most of their minds. The two worriers shared a passion for cooking, Sekmet it was mostly oriental food and other then that Italian . . . not much else.

Mia then came bursting in with a grin and the others following her, Rowan they had gotten her a portable computer and she had downloaded everything onto it. Sitting down she read aloud what she had found, "The armor of Talpa was forget from a neither armor fragment and several other magical elements. It was called the Armor of Silence. The fragment gives the armor power outside its own. That was how Talpa grew so big when you fought it was the Silence fragment in his armor. Anyways it tells of a mother . . . well it doesn't say mother exactly, but it sounds like that. She made the armor after a minion of hers names Ro' Hoshi was defeated by a clan in China. 

They had defeated his body however, they allowed his soul and what was left of him to find a neither life. Anyways, after his defeat the armor separated and broke into many peace. Legend has it when all of them are found and the reincarnated or reborn Ro'Hashi is with them he will again rise again with full knowledge of what betrayal happened between him and his once mistress. Talpa however, could only be brought back after the Ronins fought and beat him. A person called the Dynasty Phantom can bring him back, only if the new body is equally as immortal as she is. She had swore the body would be immune to any magic from dragons and their guardians the Dragon Witch Sinshi. But the Dragon Witch Sinshi are only myths like dragons, either that or they died out long ago." Mia finished with a sigh. 

She knew the Dragon Witch Sinshi well, the myths around them. They were mortals who loved dragons and had some sort of special dreams that lead them to the spell, which made them a special form of immortal. So they could always protect their charges the Dragons. However, her grandfather had told her story of a family member, which clamed to be one. She had disappeared at the age of twenty and reappeared only once. Her grandfather never told her what happened when that person came then left.

"Myth's like the Ronin Worriers Mia?" Ryo piped in with a smile. Rowan then came next, "Remember, there are more things under Heaven and earth then dreamed of in your Philosophy." Mia glared for a moment then gave in with a sigh and a rolling of the eyes.

Sage walked in and looked to the paper, his attention was caught by a symbol on the screen, "What is that?" He asked Mia. She looked and then clicked on the image, it blew out into a full screen photo. It was of a dragon, along side it was a man in armor. The armor looked like the inferno with a long main of thick hair trailing the back and it was pure silver with hints of green, red, blue and black. Golden bands held small decorations that pointed up to the sky. The helmet was more like Anubis's old helmet but with a main of hair and bull like horns that linked over the eyes and twisted on each side to point down. Holding a decorative tassel on each side, the weapon however, was not there.

"It's a neither folder on a old prophecy, he found it in my great, great grandfathers journal. It's about the nine armors. It tells of their making and how barrier's were supposed to be put on them. The barrier's would restrict what kind of magic they could use. It doesn't say why but it says if broken, the bearers could face insanity if they can not control them. 

It specks of other magical allies that could be called on as well. The Soul Killer, a powerful worrier of Purification and, the man in the photo he is called the Holder of the four dragons. Supposedly, when a dragon mates to a mortal human, the armor was made to protect them. However, it goose both ways the male become a worrier with armor, a female becomes a mystical sage of the four dragons. It also specks of a Guardian, one who guards the Ronins a man who had long ago lost his name tell the Mystical White dragons named him Guardian for the Ancient one."

Sage then looked at the photo of the dragon, "Oh my good lord . . . that is what Dais saw, the soul of a dragon! But what dose a dragon have to do with Anubis?" Sage remembered the silent murmurs he heard. Dais could see the images over and over but Sage spared him the harsh sounds of the voices, they were what frightened the worrier of Summer. The cold words that stabbed deep into the mind of thought who felt weak and with little to no control over his visions that was Dais to a T.

"What dose Dais's vision have to do with me?" Anubis said feeling a bit left out. He felt there was something important he should know but just could not reach it. Sage sighed sitting down, Dais was drinking tea and leaning agents the worrier of Winter's comforting arm. Sage then began, "When I was in his mind I heard a murmur like sound while I looked into the memory of the vision Dais had. The murmurs at first could not really sound like words but the words I could make out were 'Anubis won't be able to stop us. She won't live threw it and something about a spell being undone and redemption being found.' It was all vague and the words were to harshly spoken in a hushed whisper." Sage finished, pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit they had found he did when his head hurt. The act did little to actually take the pain away, but then again most pain is all in your head.

Mia sighed, "If they are talking about Dragons then that helps. The legend about the Dynasty Phantom tell of her hate towards them. The Dynasty Phantom was a wife to a very powerful worrier before she became the Dynasty Phantom. It says here that her husband was a powerful force of good. But despite his love for her, her love of power was stronger and so when her desire for power became too much, he let the forces of magic judge her. The clan of Magic White . . . the mystical white dragons in otherworlds passed judgment and condemned her to eternity as a ghost like form. She will live never to touch a neither living thing. She then in her hate towards not only the dragons mankind, she killed a unborn child in the village and took it from its mothers womb. This child was then reamed and became her son. Apparently when she remade him, she had made some mistakes, his body aged like mortals and so his body after the years went by began to decay and wear away. So she forged the armor of War . . . wait that's what the name of Talpa's armor was? It says here the armor of War was made with the power comes from death and blood, its holder must be immortal as well. But that armor is what made the other nine, which is yours so I can figure that the armor dose its masters will. Talpa hated mortals and gained his mothers desire to destroy and concur, so she allowed him to do so. I guess even Talpa had to have some beginning, but this is just deep."

Mia shivered as she read out the history on Talpa. It consisted of many discussing things, which had been done by Talpa. The rap of mortal women and the deaths of thousands signal handed as well as the drinking of children's blood. The acts he had done made Mia run to the bathroom, nausea had hit her hard. The others then scrolled down and found something interesting. A while list of character in smooth handwriting, it was said afterwards to be the written language of Dragons.

Ryo shivered, the handwriting looked harsh yet smooth, the writers had to be calm to writ it and yet the writing looked harsh with anger so bluntly placed on the edges of each character. Mia came in and groaned the words afterwards explained the summoning spell that the holder of Winter and Halo would do to summon the only White Dragon left. Cale and Sage then were awe struck, the writing seemed so familiar to Cale but he could not pace it. It was like a after image in his mind he had at one time learned how to read and understand it but it was gone from his recallable memory. He knew it but could not call it up.

Walking in Cye brought in drinks and food. The group had printed out the files and set to looking more into them as Mia looked up more files on the Dynasty Phantom. They had learned long ago after many fights (Amongst each other I might add) that they truly needed a plan and, last minuet heroics and charging in half cocked was more under the prows of plan B.


	4. Girl who is not a girl

A young girl walked along the streets, her black pants were slightly dirty from the ankle down and her vest was unbuttoned to have the emblem, of a blue crescent moon wave. Her light blue eyes seemed tiered and her hair slightly damp from sweat, which also marker her face and brow.

She walked with her jacket was carried in her arm which had her hand tucked in the pocket. She smiled softly as she walked along. She then stopped as if a shock had run threw her. She turned and a older looking woman stood, empty eyes seemed to look haunting. The girl looked for merle a second and felt a neither chill run up her spin, she quickly turned and ran like hell was chasing her, cues in her mind it was. Her apartment however, strangely had a large circle around the building. She figured to many witched and others whom used magic felt more comfortable with it there and every three mouths they worked a united spell to add energy to it for some reason. Good thing she had watched then do it the night before.

Getting to the circle she whispered the last word they had said that night, "Fea'gora" she remembered to ask afterwards and that word was an emergency activation of the shield to a certain area. She crossed it and felt a tingle fill her as she ran threw the four foot markings. Getting to the other side, she turned to see the woman stopped dead in her tracks by the shield with a frown. Sprinting on she ran to her door only to nock on the next-door naber. She remembered he was a wizard. He opened the door and she quickly asked him to place a spell on her apartment that nothing could enter in less she invited them personally at the door.

The old man smiled, "Shirr if I can get some home made cookies later." She agreed and he quickly garbed a basket of herbs and other things papers marked by mystical ruins. Inviting him in it took only five minuets to finish the spell and she of cores set to making the payment. She specially home made from scratch oatmeal cookies with raisins and brown sugar. The whole place loved them when she made some for the annual potluck on the winter celebration. 

While cooking she pondered what happened, the woman looked old and even seemed old in her speed. But something inside of her body just said run and get to a safe place, when she looked into the older woman's eyes. Everyone in the building was somehow nicer then the rest of the world. When she applied for the apartment the owner asked every other tenant to visit with her. Only if everyone else liked her would they allow her to get the open apartment. Surpassingly they took one look at her and insisted that she stay. They all visited her and most used their magic to help her move in, making welcoming charms and even one lady made a protection charm which she wore everywhere. She felt not threat from any of them even when they used their magic. She had in the last nine years of living their only had to ask and it was never denighed. However, she would have to do something in return for them with it was baking or watching their children for a short time.

She then smiled as she felt a soft small body press agents her left leg and a purr sound emitted from it. Looking down she saw the pure white fluff of her cat Clogsworth. The building owner had gotten the female for her on her birthday. The cat had at first seemed just like a big fluff ball with a black nose but after a few mouths grew. She wore on her a special color made by the building mage and blessed by every Priestess in the building as well. Out of everyone in the place she was by far most sought to be protected, her apartment was on the fifth floor and in the north corner of the building. She bent over with a small bowl of cream and then went back to work as Clogsworth licked away at the cream

The old woman remained tell She found no way in and then in a small explosion, vanished with black smoke. She the reappeared in a dark room, "Mistress, I have bad news." She said in a very ere voice. It was strong yet sounded like a gargle half the time and came more of a youth full voice echoing it. The Phantom like figure floated near to her, "What is it?" She demanded in a voice that was purely aggression. The older woman then answered, "It is as your minion Gasladon saw, she lives within the circle of protection, nay around powerful wizards and magical users my lady. Their strength protects the vary earth around and under the place. Yea the air and water going threw the air and ground is blessed and the likes of myself can nay, get close to it and dare not attempt to pass threw."

The Phantom growled in anger as she floated back to the thrown of the room, "Her body will be mine yet. She will suffer for what her kind did to me . . . I can already tell her strength is not even half of mine. However, if she is what I think, her mind may be worth saving, for within it is every incantation. Every drop of information on the dragons and their magic, she just might bring my son back twice as strong and smart enough to fully defeat those pesky Ronins . . . I will crush them if not!"

With that she waved her hand and the old woman turned back into a golden wand which floated back to the table next to the dagger on the other side of the crystal ball. With that an ere laughter over took the silence of the room.

Dais walked along the roads with Cale close by and Sekmet slightly trailing back to the right. After the Ronins had set to training, they needed air. Anubis had offered to train with them and especially with Cye's new power to make rain appear when he wanted to. They had to focus it incase they needed cover for a sneak attack. Kento and Sage had sought to work with their magical gifts as well. Kento had astounded everyone when he managed to work a tree stump out of the ground with his gift. Anubis had told him, that if this power was from him it was good, just like the armors. So Kento gave every ounce of focus he could, it took several try's to get the trunk but after a few moments the ground under it forced it up as it quacked and shuttered, shifting the earth below it.

"I wonder if we have any other powers?" Sekmet said, "I mean if the Ronins powers were woke by the torture they had to endue from Talpa . . . why not try our own?" Dais stopped for a moment then smiled, "Yes that could be fruitful, I can think of one way to try. But lets recap for a second to see what we should try first. Sage can read minds, his element is light or Halo. Cye can make it rain and his element is water or Torrent. Kento makes Earthquakes at will with his anger, his element is Earth or Hardrock." Rubbing his chin as he thought Cale had a better idea as he spotted a magic store near by, grabbing the other two he dragged them into it. The clerk at the counter imeadeatlly recognized Sekmet, "Sekmet my good man!" She cried out with joy. Sekmet smiled back and hugged her, "So your back for more Belladondra? Or is it the seasonal calendar with spells?" her voice French accented deeply but her hair shouted Irish. 

Sekmet then pretend to consider the idea and smiled, "No neither. I need all the information, on the ablates of element and seasonal magic users please. My friends and I are going threw some new powers and need to be able to for see the next power to come out." She then stopped dead, "Your friends had attainted the magical asention in the second step? Oh dear . . . I personally do not have that much information by my self but my circle dose. Here is their address, take your friends with you the head mage there will tell you all you wish to know." She smiled as she quickly jotted down the address. Dais on the other hand had taken interest in a charm near the books. It hung by a thick cord of white and it was made of copper and silver intermingled, the charm was painted in some areas and also seemed to glow as his hand grew closer. The clerk took note in the corner of her eyes, as Dais seemed to reach for it. "No don't touch that!" She shouted but it was to late. Dais's fingers gasped the charm and he gasped. His hands on their own accord grasping it, Sekmet then was in shock along with Cale. His arm seemed to reach out, "Dais what is going on?" Cale asked. The whispered words answered everything, 'Vision . . . powerful vision." The clerk then gasped, stepping back slowly tell she bumped into the register. Dais's hand slowly let go of it and his eyes seemed foggy, his legs gave out, "What was that?" He whispered. Sekmet was quit but the clerk answered it, "That was a very powerful talisman my friend. It must have triggered your power cues your mind won't allow them to come." She then went to the phone and called a friend in, watching them as they took their friend to a near by café table. She fixed him some healing tea and watched as he drank it.

"Sekmet you should have told me about your friends ability. If I had known I might not have had it out. That attracts those with his power close and, incite them to touch it. The Talisman desires to help his kind. What other powers have come out might I know? I have other talisman's that can help and my friend is brining a helper. She can purify magic. She is not a witch or magic user, but they say the gift will speck for itself."

The door bell went off as the blue hared woman walked to open it, keeping a good arms length from the door jams, the head mage stood before it in ritual robs. The Charms of protection cluttered on her belt and earrings, "I need you to come with me please Shatar.(Ok to say my characters name its pronounced Shu tar) There is something I need you to do for me and it is vary important that you do as I say." She said, sounding humbly and honest. Shatar nodded and went to pick up her coat when she was waved off and, was given a special cloak with spells embroidered on every inch of it. She placed it on and pulled the hood over her head. They then rushed off into the night the circle was glowing brightly as it did act as their streetlights. She held Shatar closes and looked all around, her wand at ready should it be needed.

Cale felt strange waiting for this friend of Sekmet's store friend to come. Dais was a wreck but getting better after a healing dose of the owners tea. Dais said it would be helpful to stay and they even called Anubis, and told him they might be late. Sekmet on the other hand and poured threw every book on element magic the owner had, some she had pulled form the back. He currently was reading a book on the Seasonal magic users or otherwise called Compass users. Four seasons were represented by each direction Summer being the North and Winter the South, followed by the Spring which was East and Autumn West. The four corners had towers of which they were represented and the user was protected by them.

The sound of the door bell ringing alerted them to the newly come people. Both wore clocks of which Sekmet could clearly read the spells and see the protection charms. The store clerk then rushed to their side ushering them closer and then marking closed on the door. One removed her clock to show light blue eyes and hair, "Hello Dais of the Summer. Good to know your still in one peace." The soft voice of the woman caught Dais and the others attention. They looked up and gasped as if in complete shock, "We thought you dead long ago my lady." Cale said and embraced her in a gentle hug. 

She was slightly shocked at the hug, "I know you yet . . . I have never meat you in my life. I know you all as if I am a close friend by I know this is the first time we met . . . Its is all so strange and yet makes to much sense somewhere in my mind." She softly rambled. The store clerks friend then removed her cloak, "Greetings Ronin Worriers of the Seasons. I see your barriers have been broken . . . its understandable that the Ancient one used pain as the barrier. When pain is magnified to the same level as the Barrier then it is dissolved after a season. Such is as many walls. Sooner or later they wear away." She said sounding as if to know all, yet humble in her speech.

"How do you know?" Sekmet pondered. She smiled taking a seat as a cup of tea was presented before her by the clerk, "One year ago I felt the braking of three armors, which were linked to the elemental realms of this one. One year ago Light, Water and Earth told me you would all begin to feel the true power of the armor and it would imprint on you and the others its magical hold. The armors need not be worn so much for they know their true place now. However, two elements still war, which need not war. Blood and death war with the others, they need not for they are harmonious with the others. Once that is fixed true power will be found, that is all I can say about that. However, you seek a Dragon, here I bring you the last in this realm, Daniel felt the power of your armors." She said slowly almost to certain of herself. She then looked to Cale, "Your friend knew she was coming, by fait the talisman I left her told him that much. All it needed was his touch to show him. His gift can be harnessed and will be in time. However, she needs protection we can not give her for long. Our protection circle will protect her forever while in it, but she needs the armors. Our link to the magical realm is not doing its job so we will have to hope you can help her. She had been having dreams of which on occasion she has told us of. We feel they are memories. We chatted on the way here and agree, her need to find answers to these dreams. The war will begin in one week, one week tell the Mistress of which seeks her gets desperate."

Shatar then reached out to touch Sekmet, "My dreams tell me you used to get frustrated when you tried to use the poison on me. Until we became friends that is. Talpa's magic did not have any effect on you when you came into that forest. You tracked Anubis and found us, so Talpa knew but he could not simply go into the forest were a dragon dwelled, he sent you first. Nevertheless, you could not more catch me then the other two. The trees and forest protected me in that form . . . but they can not in this one I am sad to say." Sekmet embraced her, her words ringing so true as the memories came back. They talked and cried as the long gone memories came back. The Mage asked for permission to cast the circle of protection around the house and they agreed, the next morning the two placed would receive the spell of protection from the Circle and Mage.


	5. The enemy comes out

Kento was getting to feel rather proud of him self; his control was growing, as was his power. He could feel a power not like his armor flowing threw his body, a comforting power that soothed away his irrational fears. It held it away from his mind as he used it, which made him want to use it more. Anubis had told him that his control of his power was impressive. Knowing that Anubis sense he was saved from Talpa did not lied that often gave him confidence to do more. Cye had tried hard and managed to summon a light rain at first, the challenge was to make it a rain that only covered the manner and forest. He checked all around the grounds as Cye meditated. The state of mind, which he attained, brought the cloud yet it was not entirely as big as the manner, a little too big. The road and half the other side had been covered in rain. Nevertheless, keeping with persistence Cye managed to call the rain cloud when he was not sad.

The others had trained harder then they had in a while with Anubis and his years of experience is what kept them coming back. They fought him as if he were still the enemy, which was what Anubis wanted. They were showing improvement at a smooth rate. However, they were all stopped as Sekmet, Cale and Dais brought a cloaked woman out to them. 

Anubis bowed the gentleman as always, as she removed the hood of her cloak, "Greeting milady." Anubis looked to her then gasped as if in shock. She was the woman from his dreams the last mouth in a half. Everything the same but her hair. Her hair was a light blue not white and shorter, it barley graced her shoulders. She then looked at his face for a moment pure curiosity but then nothing, "I know you but, you seem hidden. I get is a familiar feeling of knowing you and at one time trusting you more then anything." She said, her smooth soft voice seemed to shock the younger Ronins. 

Sage looked to her and slowly tried to weave himself into her thoughts, "Stop, young one. It is forbidden for a mortal to enter there. The penalty is insanity if done even with the consent." She said then shock her head as if she did not know wither or not she had truly said that. Sage was shocked how did she know? Cye and Kento laughed hard. Rowan and Ryo seemed to have a hard time fighting a case of the giggles as well.

Dais on the other hand felt a run of chills up his back and quickly turned to see what it was. Finding nothing, he ushered the others inside. Shatar then received a temporary room from the warlords. It had no window but it was a security messier. The room was next to Anubis's which was on the other side of the hall and Dais, Sekmet and Cale's room right next to hers, on the other side of her was a attached bathroom. (Ok they have the biggest room in the place but hey three large guys that need it.) She was also lent an outfit for the night namely Cale's oversized foot ball shirt and Dais's drawstring sweat pants.

Her dreams were haunting and she woke many times that night, Cale had lent her one of Dais's stuffed animals (Ok believe it or not Dais has a collection of Stuffed Spiders and animals . . . Snakes are Sekmet's. What can I say Cale like to bye them stuffed animals after seeing the custom.) She had clung to the oversized spider; its soft fur gave her comfort. She had long ago gave up sleeping with stuffed animals, her father when he got drunk most of the time drenched them with his spit drinks and or destroyed them in a rag before he went to hurt her. The softness brought back the memories of when she slept threw the nights and woke with nothing happening. She slept on a queen size bed with a mixture of red sheets, pink top sheet, forest green blanked and midnight black comforter the pillows were pretty much the same way but all silky to the touch. The whole room smelt of sandalwood and lavender lulling her into a restfully sleep.

The phantom was not in a good mood, more like fit to be tide with anger; the armors would slow her magic. So her plan of dream poisoning would be not so effective however, that did not stop her from trying it. She sent the dreams of an angered dragon, the destruction and demolition of the insane dragon, she knew would bring confusion. She smiled the dragon she herself had gained control over. Knowing it would alter the feelings the girl had and, plants a seed of fear in her heart, which could be used for later. She knew the girl only trusted the words of others when they said she was a dragon and the last in the mortal realm. 

It was true that humans had either had killed or drove them all from Regon's mortal plan. The astral plane was only home to those that did work for the forces of Good and was protected by magical gate keys with two gatekeepers, which were gifted with the keys to the gates. The Keys purified the evil that tried to harm them with a wave or banished them to never come so far again to entering them.

"Slowly little Dragon your soul will come to me, My minions are to strong for you to fight alone and they will always catch you when your alone. They will hunt down those you love and those whom care for you. When they leave their protection their souls will all to soon join your own." With that she cackled as she watched Shatar toss and turn in her sleep. Her face contorted in fear and pain. 

She then turned back to the table and levitated the wand to her, reforming it to the old woman again, "Go and spy on them for a day, I want to know all their secrets and powers so I can destroy them one by one. The Dragons spell will show threw to her personally weaknesses as well. I want to know what I can use agents her and what her greatest strength is as well Wonda, hurry there and back." With that, the old woman vanished in a puff of smoke. Reappearing on the outer edges of the manner estate, she took to the trees as she sought out a perch to hide in and watch from.

White Blaze raised his head from the floor; he felt a twinge in the front of his mind, which normally told of dark Magic. He had learned with the Ronins first alert normally went to those with highly tuned senses of which only he possessed. Standing he used his nose to open the door and walked into Shatar's room, taking the place at the end of the bed as his new sleep spot. The mystical tiger had opted for the warlord's place to sleep. Ryo could understand and gave him a pat on the head as he walked to the car. 

The large tiger just felt something wrong with the whole situation. Designating that the night would be better spent on the grounds with the supposed dragon from the WM apartments. Looking at her carefully, she seemed familiar to the beast and then with a grunt he lowered his head to his paws and napped lightly.

Ryo sat in the living room with a worried expression. It had been the first time White Blaze had opted to stay with the warlords and willingly at that. The White Tiger had become much to Ryo as they had grown together. First White Blaze had been a willing friend as his father had always been off on a trip or gone for some other reason. Then when he died the only thing he had was that tiger. White Blaze had become family to him tell the other Ronins came into his life. Then when White Blaze had died Ryo thought he would certainly died in following, from the emptiness he felt creeping up on him. He would die to protect the white Tiger and fought for him after his death. However, when Black Blaze gave his life to return White Blazes Ryo had never felt more joy in his life.

Time had gone by, White Blaze became his confessional friend, and they spent most time when they were alone just talking. Well more like Ryo talking and White Blaze growling or purring in response. They shared a room were Ryo would spend most of his time thinking of fights and worries long gone by, reflecting on getting his armor orb. Essentially becoming a Ronin Worrier that long ago day and, then his accepting it with open arms when the need arose. However, now he was alone with his throats tell Cye came in to interrupt them.

"You ok Ryo?" the soft British voice came with a worried Cye and what looked to be two dozen cookies. Not only that but also two cups of milk and coasters, leave it to Cye to think of both you and the furniture, he would use to making you feel beater.

"No I am just thinking." Ryo answered with a forced smile. Everyone knew he was a terrible liar. He tried to be honest and keep with his virtue, now that did not mean many things most thought of but that's the way it was. The only one who could be fooled was Mia and surpassingly Kuayra who knew he tried not to lie.

"Ryo I know your feeling a bit depressed, trust me I have ways of finding out now. Sage told me to come up here and to give you some comfort. I swear if I knew what else to do I would!" Cye said trying to sound cheerful. The water worrier always tried but some times failed horribly.

"Something is just new . . . I guess. White Blaze never liked staying with the warlords. It is just new that he did. I mean it could be the new girl over there, but its just . . . I don't know. What is your first impression of her?" Ryo said finding his tong not willing to truly work with him at the moment.

Cye thought for a moment and then began, "Well she is mysterious yes. She sounded more as if confused then anything or she sought something that I just could not place. Sage would know more . . . She seemed nice and even more so she just felt so new yet so . . . old. Like the Warlords or older. Her eyes were like prisons. They hold back anything that is truly . . . her own light or personality. In my mind at least." Cye then sat down, placing the tray on Ryo's bed and smiled. Looking at Ryo now as if they were having a guys night in, "So what did you get on your first impression . . . outside of White Blaze staying over there to protect her incase the warlords can't."

Ryo leaned back after retrieving two cookies and about two ounces of milk; "She was lost . . . in a mental sort of way. She is looking for something that much I know. She knew a lot about the warlords and yet she seemed confused when she saw Anubis. She wants to know so bad that she can taste it to a point. However, Dais told me about the Mage from the apartments was telling him about the armor links. They are supposed to wake up more of her dragon side. 

I asked for a full history on her from Greg at the history center. He says he knew her. Nevertheless, something happened to her cues after their last date she completely changed and he said it was as if she was a neither person. The thing is I don't know her yet I can tell something had to have, she is so innocent . . . almost like a child." Ryo said reaching for his drink again. The conversations helping him feel beater as nightfall came. Sleep came to him as the hours passed by, Kento came in and they fell asleep, the room feeling safe for the fire Ronin.

Mia sat at her desk alone watching the screen. Rowan the acclaimed genius insomniac had final gave in to sleep only an hour ago and she felt sleep creeping up on her more now. She drank her now only lukewarm tea with boredom. In the last four hours twenty minuets she had gone over everything they already knew about Talpa. Learned a few new things however, had a hard time placing them. Talpa was a demon yet had a mortal life span. How did he live so long? She had theorized with Rowan that the Dynasty lived on a separate time wave. Sort of the concept of time zones only personified. Years could go by in the mortal realm and only about half that time would pass in the dynasty. Mia figured next time that Kuayra came over she would ask her about it.

The screen told her about many facts, Talpa's armor and other things. None were new to her entirely. She then gasped, seeing the only thing about Talpa that she was both troubled by and surprised.

It was a small folder, which she had passed by more then once. Again it had a code and yet it only took three tries to get in. Gasping she read it out load, "The power of one. When all of the armors and the master invoke the powers deep within the elements, they create a force of magic, which can be filtered threw the master. Oh my god . . . the spell and even the . . . I should print this out for later. I found a way to defeat the Dynasty Phantom!" Mia never got the chance to finish reading as a thick arm gripped her around the throat. She did not even have the breath to gasp as she was forcibly kissed. Her eyes wide with fear then rolled into the back of her head. The shadow then moved taking her into its arms and shutting off the computer screen. 

The older woman had sat for hours as the sun came up; she had used an illusion spell to hide her from view. She looked around as night slowly turned into day. Silently she waited as she spotted a blue hared man walk out to a marked arena. He had with him a wooden sword and the young white dragon. She seemed more less a following shadow but with a tiger in tow. The tiger she could feel was a danger to her especially. Something about the tiger's glow just was not right for a normal tiger to have.

"Ok you wanted to learn what I do in the mornings now hu?" Cale said with a smile. Warm and full of compassion as he handed her an identical sword, with the exception of a light green tint to it. She nodded with enthusiasm, the nightmares had woke her to many times to feel that rested but she did not want to try to sleep more anyways. Shatar nodded as Cale then motioned her to sit on a near by stone.

"Well I practice in the mornings mainly and then I meditate as well, it helps clear the mind and strengthens my focus." Cale began as he slashed into the air. His movements graceful and deadly, she had found Cale was an early riser followed by Dais and then Sekmet who woke the same time Anubis did. They had walked past Dais making breakfast but this time he wore a special talisman around his neck. The Mage had taken a hidden pity on the warlord and gave him a talisman usually made for more experienced people with his power. However, the strength of his, in her mind merited it. The talisman made less energy leave him when a vision came and gave him more clarity when he had one.

He was almost giddy that morning; Cale had not climbed over him to wake him up. The worrier of darkness had always done that, the other two could remember. Cale was a follower when it came to his nose and they figured he smelt the morning coming and so it woke him. They had gotten used to waking up to his knee hitting them in the back or his hand on some part of their body. Cale had woke that morning and found Shatar was awake as well sitting on the window seal holding the oversized spider.

She had told them about her nightmare and Sekmet went for his spell stuff. What they found was she had spells littered all over her and dark ones as well. Cale sighed as Sekmet had to use a drop of his blood to cleanse the evil spells off her body and from her mind. She then followed Cale around after thanking him for his assistance. Echoed later by the thanking of Dais and Sekmet, she made shirr. She gave graduated were it was from. 

The doorbell went off and Sekmet answered it, sadly he just woke up and was still in his boxers and house robe. This of cores warranted a whistle as well as other things. He then moved to let Dais see who was there. One second of seeing Dais and him together although and everyone stopped any sexual thoughts of the green hared worrier. They watched the two and smiled. The head mage had told them to keep their wits about them for the third of that pairing. She had seen the glow the three had the night before and was slightly surprised when a fourth man was named. However, she deduced that he was not involved like the three she had seen.

Sekmet disappeared only to dress as Dais served them morning drinks; they had declined food and asked only for a large serving bowl. After giving it to them he watched with wonder as they prepared the potion, taking notes of the plants and other things placed into the bowl. The four, which had come, finished the mix and pulled out ten test tubs, which were filled and crocked.

"We will need someone to help us find the Four Corners of the grounds, after that we only need do the spell with those that live within the circle." The head mage said her robes were a bright and yet darkly colored red; the others echoed the stile yet in different colors. They were lead outside with caution as Dais had closed his eye several times to feel around the place. Exiting they found Cale and Shatar meditating, Shatar for the first time was perfectly relaxed and seemed content to the other witches and the head mage.

However, it was short lived, White Blaze began to growl deeply at the forest. It pulled Cale out of his trance like state as well as Shatar. The Head Mage then usher the others to hurry. They had mapped out the area with Dais as they walked out and remembered land markings on the estate. Running they stayed clear of the forest, with staffs and wands at the ready, they ran. 

"What is it you smell white Blaze?" Cale said softly as he petted the tiger's head. The beast glares an older looking tree that had many times been struck by lightning. The four of them had found it dead yet the tree had life on it, foliage and leafs it had not before hand. Sekmet had come out and with him a book in hand. Opening it Cale smiled. The book was almost nothing but undo spells, Sekmet had personally went threw every book of magic he had and wrote the reversal spells in a smaller looking book.

Flipping there the book he handed the book to Dais and pointed to a undo spell labeled Alondras web. Dais smiled, so they were playing on his turf now? Wonderful, he could test out his magical ablates. Doing as it said he placed his hand towards the tree and then whispered, "Air of night, which dies before dawn. Be the unseen be seen as the spell I order be gone." When he said that the image of the tree seemed to ripple and the empty dead branches then were shown as well as an older looking woman crouched at the base of them. She hissed at the morning light touched her face. Cale then smiled and pulled a trick of his own. Sekmet had never denied the other warlords access to his magical stash of books so Cale had on more then on occasion took full advantage of it. Him been the second member to really be interested in magic.

The seasonal then growled as the older woman launched an energy ball right at Shatar. Who had frozen in fear beside Cale. He armored up as the others and then quickly drew his blade. 

"Black Lightning STRIKE!" He shouted. Dais following in the wake of the Attack with his nunchucks. Setting a barage of attacks in motion. Unlike with Lady Kuayra was attacked by them every one hit their mark. But she let them hit her with a grin, she chanted loaudly and the sky turned inot a dark strom cloud. She then fell silent for a moment and pointed directly at Dais, lightning struck him hard and a invisable force forced him back. Sekmet watched only a second before he jumped down to aid his falled brother in arms.

"Snake Fang STRIKE!" Was all she heard before her arm from the elbow down was destroyed, and he body began to feel weak from the poison. She then with a scream of pain vanished.

The two seasonal worriers then returned to check on Cale and their guest, finding she shivered in fear still.

"What is wrong milady?" asked Dais who had just gone down to sub-armor. She tried to relax as she began, "That old woman is no more old then I a human girl. I know this now, I saw what she truly was and her injury will do you little good. The Dynasty Phantom made her and can easily make others to replace her. She was sent to spy on us . . . how I know, is a mystery even to myself. When I saw her again she did something to my mind with her first attack. I felt strangely familiar . . . like I had fought her before or I knew her. It's gone now but not with out change, I felt something happen to me a shock if you could say that." She said holding her head as she braced herself on the near by wall.

"Wow first hand battle magic, I am impressed." Said the head Mage as she walked back to the small group. she had with her a lavender colored candle and set it into Dais's hand, "Hold it there we are ready and with the evil's banishment we can do this safely." She then explained that they were in the center of the circle around the manner and all Dais had to do was hold it and not be afraid of what happened next.

The head mage closed her eyes and seemed to glow, her body charged with a bright red energy, which seemed to come from her every pore. The words they chanted made little sense to the others well except Sekmet who promised to explain later. However, Dais was shocked as the candle levitated all on its own as beams of light connected to it. The fire growing stronger and stronger tell Dais worried he would seriously get burned. However, the spell they came to a fast end as the energy beams stopped and the fire seemed to explode taking parts of the candle with it. Making a brilliant wave, this hit every direction and flew to the marked others. The other circle members then came back. The sent of the candle on their clothes and each reporting the burnout circle inscription on the ground they watched. They then left for their jobs and or homes.

The head mage then looked to Shatar with a worried expression, her eyes going to Shatar's hands. Holding them the mage then hugs Shatar, whom returned it, "I will miss you Shatar, tell we meet again and you are fully in dragon power. I will miss you my friend." Shatar did not understand what she meant but designated to think on it later. The head mage had always at times spoke in riddles and with the meaning of her words hidden so you had to find it.

Sekmet then walked closer to her as the group left, "What did she mean by that?" he asked with wonderment. He looked at her and saw nothing change, then again the head mage had eyes that he did not. Shatar smiled, "They had always said that this body was never truly my own. It was borrowed from a neither to hide me forcibly from everyone . . . including myself. For some purpose, I feel I am needed. However, for what purpose I do not know."


	6. AFTFD part five

Kento was getting to feel rather proud of him self; his control was growing, as was his power. He could feel a power not like his armor flowing threw his body, a comforting power that soothed away his irrational fears. It held it away from his mind as he used it, which made him want to use it more. Anubis had told him that his control of his power was impressive. Knowing that Anubis sense he was saved from Talpa did not lied that often gave him confidence to do more. Cye had tried hard and managed to summon a light rain at first, the challenge was to make it a rain that only covered the manner and forest. He checked all around the grounds as Cye meditated. The state of mind, which he attained, brought the cloud yet it was not entirely as big as the manner, a little too big. The road and half the other side had been covered in rain. Nevertheless, keeping with persistence Cye managed to call the rain cloud when he was not sad.

The others had trained harder then they had in a while with Anubis and his years of experience is what kept them coming back. They fought him as if he were still the enemy, which was what Anubis wanted. They were showing improvement at a smooth rate. However, they were all stopped as Sekmet, Cale and Dais brought a cloaked woman out to them. 

Anubis bowed the gentleman as always, as she removed the hood of her cloak, "Greeting milady." Anubis looked to her then gasped as if in shock. She was the woman from his dreams the last mouth in a half. Everything the same but her hair. Her hair was a light blue not white and shorter, it barley graced her shoulders. She then looked at his face for a moment pure curiosity but then nothing, "I know you but, you seem hidden. I get is a familiar feeling of knowing you and at one time trusting you more then anything." She said, her smooth soft voice seemed to shock the younger Ronins. 

Sage looked to her and slowly tried to weave himself into her thoughts, "Stop, young one. It is forbidden for a mortal to enter there. The penalty is insanity if done even with the consent." She said then shock her head as if she did not know wither or not she had truly said that. Sage was shocked how did she know? Cye and Kento laughed hard. Rowan and Ryo seemed to have a hard time fighting a case of the giggles as well.

Dais on the other hand felt a run of chills up his back and quickly turned to see what it was. Finding nothing, he ushered the others inside. Shatar then received a temporary room from the warlords. It had no window but it was a security messier. The room was next to Anubis's which was on the other side of the hall and Dais, Sekmet and Cale's room right next to hers, on the other side of her was a attached bathroom. (Ok they have the biggest room in the place but hey three large guys that need it.) She was also lent an outfit for the night namely Cale's oversized foot ball shirt and Dais's drawstring sweat pants.

Her dreams were haunting and she woke many times that night, Cale had lent her one of Dais's stuffed animals (Ok believe it or not Dais has a collection of Stuffed Spiders and animals . . . Snakes are Sekmet's. What can I say Cale like to bye them stuffed animals after seeing the custom.) She had clung to the oversized spider; its soft fur gave her comfort. She had long ago gave up sleeping with stuffed animals, her father when he got drunk most of the time drenched them with his spit drinks and or destroyed them in a rag before he went to hurt her. The softness brought back the memories of when she slept threw the nights and woke with nothing happening. She slept on a queen size bed with a mixture of red sheets, pink top sheet, forest green blanked and midnight black comforter the pillows were pretty much the same way but all silky to the touch. The whole room smelt of sandalwood and lavender lulling her into a restfully sleep.

The phantom was not in a good mood, more like fit to be tide with anger; the armors would slow her magic. So her plan of dream poisoning would be not so effective however, that did not stop her from trying it. She sent the dreams of an angered dragon, the destruction and demolition of the insane dragon, she knew would bring confusion. She smiled the dragon she herself had gained control over. Knowing it would alter the feelings the girl had and, plants a seed of fear in her heart, which could be used for later. She knew the girl only trusted the words of others when they said she was a dragon and the last in the mortal realm. 

It was true that humans had either had killed or drove them all from Regon's mortal plan. The astral plane was only home to those that did work for the forces of Good and was protected by magical gate keys with two gatekeepers, which were gifted with the keys to the gates. The Keys purified the evil that tried to harm them with a wave or banished them to never come so far again to entering them.

"Slowly little Dragon your soul will come to me, My minions are to strong for you to fight alone and they will always catch you when your alone. They will hunt down those you love and those whom care for you. When they leave their protection their souls will all to soon join your own." With that she cackled as she watched Shatar toss and turn in her sleep. Her face contorted in fear and pain. 

She then turned back to the table and levitated the wand to her, reforming it to the old woman again, "Go and spy on them for a day, I want to know all their secrets and powers so I can destroy them one by one. The Dragons spell will show threw to her personally weaknesses as well. I want to know what I can use agents her and what her greatest strength is as well Wonda, hurry there and back." With that, the old woman vanished in a puff of smoke. Reappearing on the outer edges of the manner estate, she took to the trees as she sought out a perch to hide in and watch from.

White Blaze raised his head from the floor; he felt a twinge in the front of his mind, which normally told of dark Magic. He had learned with the Ronins first alert normally went to those with highly tuned senses of which only he possessed. Standing he used his nose to open the door and walked into Shatar's room, taking the place at the end of the bed as his new sleep spot. The mystical tiger had opted for the warlord's place to sleep. Ryo could understand and gave him a pat on the head as he walked to the car. 

The large tiger just felt something wrong with the whole situation. Designating that the night would be better spent on the grounds with the supposed dragon from the WM apartments. Looking at her carefully, she seemed familiar to the beast and then with a grunt he lowered his head to his paws and napped lightly.

Ryo sat in the living room with a worried expression. It had been the first time White Blaze had opted to stay with the warlords and willingly at that. The White Tiger had become much to Ryo as they had grown together. First White Blaze had been a willing friend as his father had always been off on a trip or gone for some other reason. Then when he died the only thing he had was that tiger. White Blaze had become family to him tell the other Ronins came into his life. Then when White Blaze had died Ryo thought he would certainly died in following, from the emptiness he felt creeping up on him. He would die to protect the white Tiger and fought for him after his death. However, when Black Blaze gave his life to return White Blazes Ryo had never felt more joy in his life.

Time had gone by, White Blaze became his confessional friend, and they spent most time when they were alone just talking. Well more like Ryo talking and White Blaze growling or purring in response. They shared a room were Ryo would spend most of his time thinking of fights and worries long gone by, reflecting on getting his armor orb. Essentially becoming a Ronin Worrier that long ago day and, then his accepting it with open arms when the need arose. However, now he was alone with his throats tell Cye came in to interrupt them.

"You ok Ryo?" the soft British voice came with a worried Cye and what looked to be two dozen cookies. Not only that but also two cups of milk and coasters, leave it to Cye to think of both you and the furniture, he would use to making you feel beater.

"No I am just thinking." Ryo answered with a forced smile. Everyone knew he was a terrible liar. He tried to be honest and keep with his virtue, now that did not mean many things most thought of but that's the way it was. The only one who could be fooled was Mia and surpassingly Kuayra who knew he tried not to lie.

"Ryo I know your feeling a bit depressed, trust me I have ways of finding out now. Sage told me to come up here and to give you some comfort. I swear if I knew what else to do I would!" Cye said trying to sound cheerful. The water worrier always tried but some times failed horribly.

"Something is just new . . . I guess. White Blaze never liked staying with the warlords. It is just new that he did. I mean it could be the new girl over there, but its just . . . I don't know. What is your first impression of her?" Ryo said finding his tong not willing to truly work with him at the moment.

Cye thought for a moment and then began, "Well she is mysterious yes. She sounded more as if confused then anything or she sought something that I just could not place. Sage would know more . . . She seemed nice and even more so she just felt so new yet so . . . old. Like the Warlords or older. Her eyes were like prisons. They hold back anything that is truly . . . her own light or personality. In my mind at least." Cye then sat down, placing the tray on Ryo's bed and smiled. Looking at Ryo now as if they were having a guys night in, "So what did you get on your first impression . . . outside of White Blaze staying over there to protect her incase the warlords can't."

Ryo leaned back after retrieving two cookies and about two ounces of milk; "She was lost . . . in a mental sort of way. She is looking for something that much I know. She knew a lot about the warlords and yet she seemed confused when she saw Anubis. She wants to know so bad that she can taste it to a point. However, Dais told me about the Mage from the apartments was telling him about the armor links. They are supposed to wake up more of her dragon side. 

I asked for a full history on her from Greg at the history center. He says he knew her. Nevertheless, something happened to her cues after their last date she completely changed and he said it was as if she was a neither person. The thing is I don't know her yet I can tell something had to have, she is so innocent . . . almost like a child." Ryo said reaching for his drink again. The conversations helping him feel beater as nightfall came. Sleep came to him as the hours passed by, Kento came in and they fell asleep, the room feeling safe for the fire Ronin.

Mia sat at her desk alone watching the screen. Rowan the acclaimed genius insomniac had final gave in to sleep only an hour ago and she felt sleep creeping up on her more now. She drank her now only lukewarm tea with boredom. In the last four hours twenty minuets she had gone over everything they already knew about Talpa. Learned a few new things however, had a hard time placing them. Talpa was a demon yet had a mortal life span. How did he live so long? She had theorized with Rowan that the Dynasty lived on a separate time wave. Sort of the concept of time zones only personified. Years could go by in the mortal realm and only about half that time would pass in the dynasty. Mia figured next time that Kuayra came over she would ask her about it.

The screen told her about many facts, Talpa's armor and other things. None were new to her entirely. She then gasped, seeing the only thing about Talpa that she was both troubled by and surprised.

It was a small folder, which she had passed by more then once. Again it had a code and yet it only took three tries to get in. Gasping she read it out load, "The power of one. When all of the armors and the master invoke the powers deep within the elements, they create a force of magic, which can be filtered threw the master. Oh my god . . . the spell and even the . . . I should print this out for later. I found a way to defeat the Dynasty Phantom!" Mia never got the chance to finish reading as a thick arm gripped her around the throat. She did not even have the breath to gasp as she was forcibly kissed. Her eyes wide with fear then rolled into the back of her head. The shadow then moved taking her into its arms and shutting off the computer screen. 

The older woman had sat for hours as the sun came up; she had used an illusion spell to hide her from view. She looked around as night slowly turned into day. Silently she waited as she spotted a blue hared man walk out to a marked arena. He had with him a wooden sword and the young white dragon. She seemed more less a following shadow but with a tiger in tow. The tiger she could feel was a danger to her especially. Something about the tiger's glow just was not right for a normal tiger to have.

"Ok you wanted to learn what I do in the mornings now hu?" Cale said with a smile. Warm and full of compassion as he handed her an identical sword, with the exception of a light green tint to it. She nodded with enthusiasm, the nightmares had woke her to many times to feel that rested but she did not want to try to sleep more anyways. Shatar nodded as Cale then motioned her to sit on a near by stone.

"Well I practice in the mornings mainly and then I meditate as well, it helps clear the mind and strengthens my focus." Cale began as he slashed into the air. His movements graceful and deadly, she had found Cale was an early riser followed by Dais and then Sekmet who woke the same time Anubis did. They had walked past Dais making breakfast but this time he wore a special talisman around his neck. The Mage had taken a hidden pity on the warlord and gave him a talisman usually made for more experienced people with his power. However, the strength of his, in her mind merited it. The talisman made less energy leave him when a vision came and gave him more clarity when he had one.

He was almost giddy that morning; Cale had not climbed over him to wake him up. The worrier of darkness had always done that, the other two could remember. Cale was a follower when it came to his nose and they figured he smelt the morning coming and so it woke him. They had gotten used to waking up to his knee hitting them in the back or his hand on some part of their body. Cale had woke that morning and found Shatar was awake as well sitting on the window seal holding the oversized spider.

She had told them about her nightmare and Sekmet went for his spell stuff. What they found was she had spells littered all over her and dark ones as well. Cale sighed as Sekmet had to use a drop of his blood to cleanse the evil spells off her body and from her mind. She then followed Cale around after thanking him for his assistance. Echoed later by the thanking of Dais and Sekmet, she made shirr. She gave graduated were it was from. 

The doorbell went off and Sekmet answered it, sadly he just woke up and was still in his boxers and house robe. This of cores warranted a whistle as well as other things. He then moved to let Dais see who was there. One second of seeing Dais and him together although and everyone stopped any sexual thoughts of the green hared worrier. They watched the two and smiled. The head mage had told them to keep their wits about them for the third of that pairing. She had seen the glow the three had the night before and was slightly surprised when a fourth man was named. However, she deduced that he was not involved like the three she had seen.

Sekmet disappeared only to dress as Dais served them morning drinks; they had declined food and asked only for a large serving bowl. After giving it to them he watched with wonder as they prepared the potion, taking notes of the plants and other things placed into the bowl. The four, which had come, finished the mix and pulled out ten test tubs, which were filled and crocked.

"We will need someone to help us find the Four Corners of the grounds, after that we only need do the spell with those that live within the circle." The head mage said her robes were a bright and yet darkly colored red; the others echoed the stile yet in different colors. They were lead outside with caution as Dais had closed his eye several times to feel around the place. Exiting they found Cale and Shatar meditating, Shatar for the first time was perfectly relaxed and seemed content to the other witches and the head mage.

However, it was short lived, White Blaze began to growl deeply at the forest. It pulled Cale out of his trance like state as well as Shatar. The Head Mage then usher the others to hurry. They had mapped out the area with Dais as they walked out and remembered land markings on the estate. Running they stayed clear of the forest, with staffs and wands at the ready, they ran. 

"What is it you smell white Blaze?" Cale said softly as he petted the tiger's head. The beast glares an older looking tree that had many times been struck by lightning. The four of them had found it dead yet the tree had life on it, foliage and leafs it had not before hand. Sekmet had come out and with him a book in hand. Opening it Cale smiled. The book was almost nothing but undo spells, Sekmet had personally went threw every book of magic he had and wrote the reversal spells in a smaller looking book.

Flipping there the book he handed the book to Dais and pointed to a undo spell labeled Alondras web. Dais smiled, so they were playing on his turf now? Wonderful, he could test out his magical ablates. Doing as it said he placed his hand towards the tree and then whispered, "Air of night, which dies before dawn. Be the unseen be seen as the spell I order be gone." When he said that the image of the tree seemed to ripple and the empty dead branches then were shown as well as an older looking woman crouched at the base of them. She hissed at the morning light touched her face. Cale then smiled and pulled a trick of his own. Sekmet had never denied the other warlords access to his magical stash of books so Cale had on more then on occasion took full advantage of it. Him been the second member to really be interested in magic.

The seasonal then growled as the older woman launched an energy ball right at Shatar. Who had frozen in fear beside Cale. He armored up as the others and then quickly drew his blade. 

"Black Lightning STRIKE!" He shouted. Dais following in the wake of the Attack with his nunchucks. Setting a barage of attacks in motion. Unlike with Lady Kuayra was attacked by them every one hit their mark. But she let them hit her with a grin, she chanted loaudly and the sky turned inot a dark strom cloud. She then fell silent for a moment and pointed directly at Dais, lightning struck him hard and a invisable force forced him back. Sekmet watched only a second before he jumped down to aid his falled brother in arms.

"Snake Fang STRIKE!" Was all she heard before her arm from the elbow down was destroyed, and he body began to feel weak from the poison. She then with a scream of pain vanished.

The two seasonal worriers then returned to check on Cale and their guest, finding she shivered in fear still.

"What is wrong milady?" asked Dais who had just gone down to sub-armor. She tried to relax as she began, "That old woman is no more old then I a human girl. I know this now, I saw what she truly was and her injury will do you little good. The Dynasty Phantom made her and can easily make others to replace her. She was sent to spy on us . . . how I know, is a mystery even to myself. When I saw her again she did something to my mind with her first attack. I felt strangely familiar . . . like I had fought her before or I knew her. It's gone now but not with out change, I felt something happen to me a shock if you could say that." She said holding her head as she braced herself on the near by wall.

"Wow first hand battle magic, I am impressed." Said the head Mage as she walked back to the small group. she had with her a lavender colored candle and set it into Dais's hand, "Hold it there we are ready and with the evil's banishment we can do this safely." She then explained that they were in the center of the circle around the manner and all Dais had to do was hold it and not be afraid of what happened next.

The head mage closed her eyes and seemed to glow, her body charged with a bright red energy, which seemed to come from her every pore. The words they chanted made little sense to the others well except Sekmet who promised to explain later. However, Dais was shocked as the candle levitated all on its own as beams of light connected to it. The fire growing stronger and stronger tell Dais worried he would seriously get burned. However, the spell they came to a fast end as the energy beams stopped and the fire seemed to explode taking parts of the candle with it. Making a brilliant wave, this hit every direction and flew to the marked others. The other circle members then came back. The sent of the candle on their clothes and each reporting the burnout circle inscription on the ground they watched. They then left for their jobs and or homes.

The head mage then looked to Shatar with a worried expression, her eyes going to Shatar's hands. Holding them the mage then hugs Shatar, whom returned it, "I will miss you Shatar, tell we meet again and you are fully in dragon power. I will miss you my friend." Shatar did not understand what she meant but designated to think on it later. The head mage had always at times spoke in riddles and with the meaning of her words hidden so you had to find it.

Sekmet then walked closer to her as the group left, "What did she mean by that?" he asked with wonderment. He looked at her and saw nothing change, then again the head mage had eyes that he did not. Shatar smiled, "They had always said that this body was never truly my own. It was borrowed from a neither to hide me forcibly from everyone . . . including myself. For some purpose, I feel I am needed. However, for what purpose I do not know."


	7. AFTFD part six

The Dynasty Phantom was infuriated as Wonda, had been forced to return with no new information other then how she was defeated. She forced the worrier back into her wand form and gripped in roughly in her hand. The worrier screamed as the force was not the level she was used to. Waving a hand to the silver dagger, she summand the worrier trapped within it.

The dagger became like putty as it stretched and molded itself into the human form it truly owned. Groans came form him as his body floated to the floor. His form taking the look of rippling waves as the skin was finishing the sequence of transformation. His eyes opened to show the empty blackness of his eyes. His skin sickly looking orange color. The form stilled as it finished and sat up. Going to one knee the darkened worrier bowed, "My lady what pray tell ushers this waking of my soul?"

The Dynasty Phantom then grinned, "The Ronin Worriers do, as they are the thorn in my and mine and my soon to be revived son's side. I order you to destroy them as you see fit. However, bring the one they protect and the fire Ronin to me. The others you may drink to your delight." The Dynasty Phantom stated as she floated a special rope to the worrier, "When you captor them both this rope will bind them. Not even the magic of the dragons can stop the spell it has. I also know the Fire Ronin is as of yet too truly find his power as well. This mission will please me greatly if you complete it."

The worrier then teleported away to find the Ronins sparing outside, with the exception of one member. He was felt far from them on a stone in the forest. Going to the missing worrier first, he found a blond worrier. The blond seemed in a trace, still as the waters of a pond. With the serenity of a child on his face, passive and serene.

Sage felt the evil coming closer and closer. The waves of its thoughts told him, it was seeking him. Slightly shocked at its tactics he readies himself as he held his armor orb in the palm of his hand. Rubbing it as he waited, trying to test the evil that came. Sage had become one who would use only as much as it took to defeat the enemy after their true defeat of Talpa's first body. He learned that the drain was coming from his body and lately that was becoming a lot. The taxing force of the link had become different, yet so much like before.

The worrier grinned coming into the open, 'Easy pickings' flashed threw his mind before the one he watched jumped into the burning light. In a flash, the worrier was in sub-armor. Standing battle ready with a grin, "You're called Halo I presume? Your death will be slow that much I can promise you." The dark worrier said with a deep tender tone in his voice.

"Welcome to try it, I dare you to even. If you're so confident that you can defeat me!" Sage said as his exsightment climbed. He sent quickly a call to the others and felt their answer as they all ran to his usual meditation spot.

The stranger then stood tall, showing his full near nine feet height. His hands were huge and glowed as they raised to engulf Sage's image within them. A blast came and Sage dodged only to try a new tactic, "Thunder Bolt CUT!" was cried out as he attacked strait from fully armoring up.

However, Sage's attack hit full force, forcing a cry of pain from the other. His chest and legs bore what looked like third degree burns as well as some that bled. The other worrier barley flinched as he stood; again going to his magical attacks first. This time two fingers held together made a gun, which fired white beams of energy. A barrage of beams that kept Sage thinking. That was until he heard, "Arrow Shock WAVE!" 

The familiar attack was seen far more effective then his own attack and Rowan appeared before him. Back facing his friend, "You alright?"

Sage stood feeling only slightly petered, "Yes I am fine. How did he knew we lived here?" Rowan shrugged but the answer was stated, "The red head told me. She was under torture when she gave it to me. . . However, I didn't really care. I was bored after I took her last night. She is far to smart to truly be let running around let alone her mouth."

Ryo had heard enough and slammed his blades together readying his own attack, his rage fuelling the attack more then he already had, "Flare UP NOW!" The enemy cried out as his arm was incinerated, he hastily teleported what he could before his incineration.

The younger Ronins had run to the house were, the warlords had been told to protect Mia. They came out with shock on their face; "We looked all over the place for her. She is not here but she did leave us with an answer. However, the answer is also a problem!" Cale stated as he passed the printed paper to the water Ronin. Cye then let his shoulders fall; "The enemy who tried to attack us told us were she was. Last night she was taken from the manner and they said she was enduring torture."

Dais and Sekmet looked about ready to get sick, "The guy was nine feet tall right? Nine feet or pretty close to it? With empty black eyes and skin the color of Kento's armor right?" The younger Ronins were getting frightened. Dais then looked sick, Sekmet on the other hand ran into the forest and what ever he ate did not stay eaten long. Cale just looked a little on the green side, "I remember all to well his torture . . . Talpa watched to." The more he thought about it the sicker he got. Anubis on the other hand sympathized with the other. His skin became a clammy white.

"Well you have to remember . . . we killed that guy . . . in his sleep, no less. He is dead and I am positive there is no spell to bring his sick carcass back to life . . . I mean we did throw it in the tar pits and watch some animals tear it apart right?" Anubis said with a shaky voice, reaching for Dais who was startled. Sekmet came back looking a little beater, "Yea I watched myself . . . How is it that they fought the guy again? If he is supposed to be pushing DASIES . . . right!" Ryo then looked at the house and back to the warlords, "Play time is now officially over. Sekmet we go to your place and I want everything you have on magic . . . EVERYTHING I do not care how far fetched it is. We get ready and first on the list is tracing spells, then a teleporting spell and we go get our friend!"

The other Ronins knew the voice that Ryo used was the 'Question me and you will never forget the double butt kicking you get' voice. They nodded and climbed into the cars. Ryo was quit during the whole ride, they could tell he was deep in pondering, ever sense the seasonal Ronins came over. Shatar had been told to stay within the protected circle that surrounded the warlord's house. It was so new to the seasonal Ronins to see the young Wildfire like that. They took it in stride, not wanting to make the situation worse.

The room was empty save it be two women. Neither one wore much else then a short white grungy dress. It was perfect in every way but dirty, with dust. Mia woke to see the room spinning and felt around to encounter a neither body close to her. She heard a groan of protest and then spoke, "Who is there?" Her head looking around slowly. The voice then answered, "Mia it's me! Can't you see that?" Sadly he stopped her head, the spinning of the room was slowing down and she calmly focused her sight. She saw a blur of colors that could fit Kuayra's description; "NO I only see blurs of color right now. At least the room is slowing.

"You must have been put threw the magical torture then. I was not so lucky." Kuayra said as she hissed, moving her slightly swollen leg to a more comfortable elevated position. Mia felt around for her eyes closed and she found Kuayra's hip, "Sorry . . . how long have I been here?" she asked the woman worrier. Kuayra answered slowly; "Well I heard screams about five hours ago. I figure that more then likely was you. I have been here three days . . . I just woke up now so around ten to twelve hours I estimate." 

Mia cringed, 'Did the Ronin Worriers get the spell? If they had what good was it anyways, they would have to get Talpa to work with them and half the spell was Talpa using them anyways. What had I been thinking when I got all exsighted over it. I guess that I am just not that helpful after all.' Mia thought, chastising her self for thinking they were ahead of the game. She then felt a twinge of worry, "Were is it exactly that were are being held? This dose not looks like the Dynasty prisons or even smell like the Dynasty. From what I remember that is." Mia asked quietly, sounds were becoming painful to her as her vision was getting beater.

Kuayra's voice then came soft and smooth, "As far as I can remember were in the Dynasty still. However, were passed the Valley of the Dammed, and now we are surrounded a mot, which is, called the lake of the Never Living. Just never, drink the water. The water is nothing but magical poison . . . even to the animals that drink it around here. The animals do, they are more like Zombies, not even good for game. They walk the grounds like the rotting corpses. However, the land holds one thing, which you really have to worry about. Next to the masters here, even they watch out for the beast as well. Harpies, live in the near by mountains and are attracted to theses of magic. The ones of stronger magic however, are smart enough to stay away. I was taken here and they more then likely are going to use us as bait to bring the Elemental Ronins and Seasonal Ronins to save us. How mellow dramatic. I just wish I had my staff. That witch may be like a ghost, but I will kick her butt when I get the chance." The young Ancient stated as she fumed.

"Oh and how is that young Ancient?" Came an echoing voice form everywhere. The sound seemed to bounce of the walls as it sounded out. The Dynasty Phantom then appeared, her hands on what looked to be her hips. She had no feet to speck of, only fragments of cloth, which seemed to have become them.

Mia then felt small amounts of her wits come to her as the images clearer perfectly, "The Ronin Worriers will stop you. Just like they did Talpa, with the White Armor of Inferno!" She tried to seem strong but failed as she felt the room grows colder. Kuayra held the young mortal close to her as that happened. The Dynasty Phantom then infuriated with the mention of the white armor growled, "You think that will save you? All I need is that wretch of a young dragon's body! 

Once I have that . . . bringing, my son back will be no problem. Not to mention when he dose come back and I will. The first thing he shall do is enslave the soul of her body. She will be forced into a small orb were my son will drain every drop of energy and knowledge she has and use it agents the Ronins. You two on the other hand will become my defenses!" After stating that, the room was then filled with silver lightning. Engulfing their forms in a pain filled embrace. Their cries of agony filled it as did the Dynasty Phantoms laughter. 

Shatar felt horrible as she heard what happened to Mia. She held her head low, "All because she was trying to help you guys fight? Why would they bother in less, she found something useful. I mean it just does not sound right. Why would the bad guy waist their energy like that? They have powered already that much I know. After the intrusion into my astral mind, that much I got from her." Shatar stated feeling strangely familiar with the situation. She then looked to Dais, "I think your power could show us the answer Dais. That is . . . if you feel up to trying?" She let it hang as Dais thought about it. The others then sat quit letting the worrier of summer ponder the pros and con's of trying the idea. Finding his own answer he stood walking closer, "What have we got to lose? I mean we don't even know were they are."

Shatar then smiled as she stood, "Just clear you mind and let it come. Remember it takes your energy only if you fight it." She said as she reached to touch the hand of Dais. She grasped it as Dais touched the Talisman. His first reaction was a gasp. His whole body went tight and he fell forward. Being caught by Shatar, who had surpassing strength for a woman.

__

The wind was in his face as he looked around. Seeing the others standing as if frozen in ice. He walked around not feeling the effects of the strong wind all around him. He took note of everything; the others were in sub-armor and standing agents the wind the looks of sadness and fear in their faces. Looking in front of them, he felt his heart double time. A ghost, vary much like Talpa stood, phased threw a body, as if it held it yet did not feel inclined to fully take it over. Everything looking like him with the exception of its head. He looked head to toe at the version of Talpa. From the neck down, it was Talpa. However, the head and hair was Shatar, her eyes empty as death. In his hand, a glowing orb, which shinnied brighter then the stars in the sky, was grasped in it.

"Stupid Ronins, why didn't you just give in? Now you get to be a part of my collection as Sage, Cye and Kento found in my old castle. To bad the other two will have more freedom." was heard in a haunting version of Shatar and Talpa's voices. Dais then looked behind Talpa and saw two bodies lying on the ground. One unmistakably Mia the other familiar yet he could not see the persons face. Before he could do, much he felt his astral self binge pulled back.

Dais opened his eyes feeling tears had been shed, "They are in the Dynasty, I know that much at lest." Dais said looking down. His head throbbed. He felt better as arms wrapped around him, helping him to his feet. 

"In particular in the Valley of the Dammed or past it, the Dynasty Phantom is consolidating her forces I can figure. I saw Talpa . . . his armor and voice came from Shatar. That much was clear however, only his sprit held the body. It was not a complete possession. We all were frozen by some kind of spell and Mia along with a neither figure were out cold behind Talpa." Dais said slowly, recovering from the vision. Shatar on the other hand had a look of slight fear. 

"He was controlling me?" she asked with sorrow. Dais frowned, "You wore his armor and everything, your hair had stayed the same that much I know. Only your voice was you I can guess. They held come kind of ball or orb; it was the only light in the area. Brightest light I ever saw in my life though." Dais answered as he sat down. Ryo, Anubis, Kento, Cye and Rowan were looking threw book in the living room. Sage was in room with Dais and Shatar, a huge book in his lap as he sat cross-legged.

Sage then jumped up, "I know what it is!" he shouted. That caught the attention of the others. "Dais the orb is called a Soul Prison. The Reaper of darkness uses it; he is an ancient demon found in areas were evil and other powers resided. The orb can hold a soul and allow the maker to drain energy and memories as well. I guess the soul was the dragons and if Shatar is the last in the two realms, then she must know all the spells and other things about the Dragons. Quite a strong strategy if you ask me." Rowan then came in with the others. 

"So what we need is a strategy that doesn't let them get their hands on Shatar. But that doesn't leave much for a rescue mission if you ask me." Rowan stated with a frown. Shatar then smiled, "I have a feeling that Dais's vision won't come to pass now that we know of it. I tell you what, I have hope and as long as I have that . . . I believe that their intentions will be stopped. The strength of your heart and the power of your armors and magical gifts can and will help. Dais's visions show what would happen if we did not know anything thing knew. Now that we can gain more information we can have a batter defense." She said as she flipped a page in a particularly large book. She smiled, "I also have found a way in and without the staff of the ancient as well. We have not been able to find telepathically Kuayra but with this spell, we can get within a full ten miles of her."

Sekmet then looked to, "The fathers stride spell. Not bad only thing we need is something of hers. To bad we don't have anything that even was hers." Shatar thawped Sekmet on the head, "Anubis's ARMOR you . . . pain! She wore it for a short time, which means it was once hers. The armor knows her sprit signature!" Anubis laughed at the sight, then sighed. Looking at the spell, finding it simple to do they agree. 

However, they ran into one problem, by the time they were ready to go. It seemed as if nothing would work. Ryo held the crystal but nothing happened, it was not until the crystal was passed to Kento that it worked. They then agreed that Ryo would not be asked to do that again tell they figured out how that happened. They armored up to sub-armor and then did as the spell instructed. Holding hands to form a circal.

__

Stars above us, 

wind at our feet

Take us to the one 

Of which I seek.

As Rowan said that the room began to spin and it seemed all the colors were twisted and floated around. It made Sage sick at first but as soon as if started it was done. 


	8. the hunt is on

The room was a haze as Mia and Kuayra woke up, their heads throbbing in pain. A string of curse in different languages came out from the mouth of Mia as she moved. Their movement was slow and they groaned in agony as they did so. Taking note of the room and clothing change they slowly sat up, slightly fearful of what would happen next. Kuayra was the first to attain the sitting poison, she started taking not of their full and new situation. Mia then groaned as her second attempt was insured after the first time failure.

"Umm Kuayra?" her soft and worn out vice came, "Do you have any idea were we are at the moment and if you do please tell me if I truly want to know first." Mia said, her voice telling of a worry and fear that could not be hidden from her voice.

Kuayra looked around and took a quick stock of the room and their predicament. Computing it all in her mind and carefully thinking about her answer, "Nope . . .you don't want to know. However, to answer you . . . We are in a different chamber. You see the first one was merle a cell, This one is a sorceress touchier chamber. Makes me wish we were back in the cell."

Mia snapped with a confused anger, "I told you to tell me if I wanted to know first! I am not in the mood to hear negative stuff like that!" she stated with a loud voice, then held her head. Pain came from everywhere as she waited for the quite to lull the pain away.

"Well here is the upside, at lest its not one of the Obleates. We would be in real trouble then." Kuayra said, trying to make their situation not seem as bad as it truly was. Mia then sighed, her curiosity getting the better of her mind, "Ok tell me what dose that even mean?"

Kuayra sighed; the mortal was not just letting it be. "An obleate is a place were you put prisoners or people and well . . . you forget were you put them. The word Obleate means a place of forgetting in short." Mia then sounded a little better, "Ok now things just sound so much better."

The colors and movements around then slowed down and stopped. Leaving nine worriers and one tiger in various stages of dizziness from the spells usage, they looked around after the spell fully wore off, "OK were the blood blue blazes are we?" came a confused British tenor. Cye held his head as his stance wavered from dizziness.

Dais looked around along with the seasonal's. Sekmet sighed as Anubis answered, "Well in short 'Todo I don't think were in Kansas anymore' . . . I think that how it was said. Anyways this is the clearing about three miles from the Valley of the Dammed. Believe me the name is only a ploy. We know for a fact Amazons and other people live there. Just do not think anyone is normal like back in the mortal world. The valley when it has time to effect you changes you. Either makes you more powerful or sucks you dry."

Ryo then seemed confused; "OK they call it the Valley of the Dammed . . . Why? If its just a ploy why not name the stupid valley something really dumb like valley of the morons!" The frustration he was going threw on top of that the new annoyance just was too much. Cale chuckled, "Cues it holds on the outer west rim the Lake of the Never Living. The waters make the animals seem like Zombies, as well as any people who drink it. Therefore, in a sense the Valley holds both so it is the Valley of the Dammed."

Dais then turned gasping, "Theirs smoke and if there is smoke something is burning. We should go find out what. It might be something vary important." Dais shouted as he took off as fast as he could. The others followed in hot pursuit. The landscape flashing by them as other sounds could be heard. Cye took the lead as the fastest of the Ronins. Cried of pain could be heard and the sound of fire growing out of control as well. Ryo was hot on Cye's heals as they stopped, he focused on the fire and slowly it began to die down. He channeled the magic of his armor to devour the fire's heat, therefor killing the burning blaze. His focus was not on any unparticular spot. More like a wave of energy that devoured the fire around the area.

Cye went immediately to tending to the wounded. He found one man laying, his body badly burned and what looked to be arrow heads coming out of his forearm, the other side of the arm burned to a black coal color. Cye then focused on his magical ability and took slow deep breaths; he then felt his efforts coming to bear fruit. Rain came and he felt it coming in a steady stream, which helped Ryo with the fire fighting.

"Take my rights young man. Please take them." The burnt man said, as if his last moments. Cye shook his head, "Don't worry Mr. my friend will be here soon. He is a healer and can help you." Cye then picked up what looked to be a cup, on the mans belt. The cup was black but could hold water. The man shock his head, skin around his burnt neck bracing and blood coming down it, "I am already gone young man . . . I am sorry."

The man then in a flash held the back of Cye's neck and forcibly kissed him. Prying his mouth open Cye felt as if wind was being shot into his mouth. His mind raced and his whole body felt as if all heat had been taken from it. The hand that held him all to soon went still and weak as the dead, Cye then looked to the man he had tried to help in wonder, "What was that about?" he whispered to himself. 

Trying to think of something else his neck burned slightly. He shifted his mind to helping the wounded as they found more. Sage was going around and healing after the others cleaned the wound. Cye then walked to Cale who was taking care of a particularly burnt woman, he rested her head in his lap as Cale reset bones and collected rain to clean the wounds.

Ryo had sat down over looking everything and calming himself. His armor glowed brightly as its power leave had been elevated. Anubis had to carry the Ronin after the bigger portion of the fire had been absorbed into the armor of Wildfire. That left Ryo on a power high it seemed the fire worrier had expended a lot of his mental energy on pulling the fire into his armor. 

Some of the villagers that could speck told of a force form the sky, which made it, storm fire stones. They even had some of the stones to prove it. The children they found had crowded around Cye, seeking to touch him. When asked they said he was special like a man named Carbon. When they described him Cye hung his head; "Sorry little ones but I saw him a while back he died."

The children then giggled, and ran away laughing to their parents or any other adult that was rounding them up. The worriers gave whatever help they could and Sekmet went as far as to place wards for element magic, outside the parameter of their village. They then went on their way.

The Dynasty Phantom floated around, waiting for her worrier to return, when he did she growled. Slamming him into a wall and forcing him back into the silver dagger form he once held. She then placed both on the table, "When is it I started sending morons in place of true worriers? Oh well now is more then any time for my little . . . experiment."

She then shouted out a chant and small talismans began to float around, each glowing a dark color. She then whispered, "Kuala Sakae." The objects then shattered and formed into ten women with pure white robs on, "You summand my lady?"

The Dynasty Phantom then smiled, "Yes my lades, in my play room are two women. Prepare the ritual, I am consolidating my losses as of yet." She said and with the wave of her hand, they were gone. She then looked into her crystal ball and growled, "There in the valley already? How did they even know about this . . . Dais! That dammed warlord, why my son let him live is beyond me. I will fix him." She then in a furry waved her hand towards the west wall and in a flash, a thick leather bound book was flung from its place on the wall. She flipped threw the pages tell she found what she was looking for. She then gazed over her room, finding a chalk stick she drew out a circle, three stars and the symbol of chaos. She then set the book down and tossed in the golden wand and silver dagger.

Waving her hand as she floated around it she began, "Winds of time, hear my cries. Threw the winds of the mind, I call for the master who owns you. Blackest heart that beats with life, I call from your resting-place. Come to this ground and at my side take your place!" She then waited as the silver dagger and gold wand shock and shattered cries of pain emitted from them. However, the Phantom seemed unaffected. 

The circle then glowed the symbol bleed from the ground and the blood floated from the ground. Slowly taking the form of the human man, the flesh was a dark black, with small patches were the skin seemed sewn together. The body moved as if fluent with water, naked it stood for a moment the male's body then was covered. Layers of fabric came which seemed from the ground itself, the face covered first and only the eyes were left open to see.

The only thing that showed skin other then its eyes was its hands, which were marked with the symbol of chaos. He then sighed as if waking from a rest that lasted a long time, "Who summands me?" A voice whispers as if in a dream. The Dynasty Phantom then floated back out of his arms reach, "I do and I have a task for you. I need a worrier stopped . . . however, only with your particular talent Chaos. His power is visions, take it when you're done if you so desire, I have no need of him." The man then sneered, "I want nothing from you however, to see his misery will please me dearly." With that, he left, walking out of the room with a slow stride in his step.

Sage felt a little light headed after healing so much of his armor energy to heal, however, a little rest helped. He felt stronger after he dispelled his full armor status and walked in only sub-armor. Cale had gone as far as to give some of his own energy to the worrier of light. Sage smiled, the once enemy had showed more of his other side after they had lost and came to the mortal world. Everyone had thought the worrier of winter was a hard headed and cold-hearted man. After they found he felt love for the other two and acted like the group teddy bear, they at first found it funny. 

Then when the younger Ronins looked closer and saw why, they respected the once warlords more. Cale was part of the balance between the four grown men. Sekmet was the maid, who would have guessed he liked to clean anyway. Dais cooked and was one of the three who worked. Anubis was the health fanatic, keeping the other three in top form, Cale was the favorite sparing partner and was the first one who found the others when they needed to be calmed down or comforted. 

Sage then sighed as they walked, seeing people walk by every now and again. He had a bad feeling about most of them; their thoughts were too domestic. One man who was close thought of nothing but misery and that was coming ever closer. Sage felt the hair on his neck standing on end as he felt those thoughts directed at one of them. Looking around then Dais like the other seasonal's kept to the flanks. Sage moved over to him and pulled in into the circle placing Ryo in his place. Feeling better he made shirr that the worrier of summer stayed were he had been put.

Mia was not having a good time; she and Kuayra had been taken into a neither room, tied to a flat table that was full carvings. Spells she deduced, some were readable to her others so foreign she had a headache just trying to decipher what they could mean. The table itself was also vary large, they each saw five to six feet from their toes to the edge. She also took note they had been chained and the chains were vary heavy, even for Kuayra, who fought with heavy weapon's. The women who had chained them all stood around them. Their clothes had thankfully been left alone, unlike when they first came and they had been taken away for a time.

The women waited and watched Mia and Kuayra as they lay confused as to their predicament. Thew women on the other hand spoke of their captors. "We are going to change their minds or do we get to toy with their bodies?" One stated as if fueled by the vary thought of changing things, that in Mia and Kuayra's mind was just the way they wanted them. 

Their thoughts were thrown out of sink as the Dynasty Phantom came in; "Well I am so glade that they prepared you two already. This I promise will hurt and more then likely your minds will not last long. Even if they do you can't stop my orders." With that the other women began to chant, Mia for the first time in her whole life, felt true and completely fear, her body was going cold and she could tell Kuayra was going threw the same thing. Their breath could be seen in puff of breath as their breath became labored. The carvings on the table were lighting up closer and closer to their bodies.

Mia cried out as the light felt like fire under then and becoming all around them, she fought the restraints as hard as she could, hearing the same of Kuayra. Mia's mind raced as she tried to fight the pain that was slowly taking her out of control. She felt a burning in her chest but the more she fought the hotter it got and the more she could not control it. She could hear Kuayra scream to the Ancient one for help. Her cries were first to die out as she was first to pass out. Mia on the other hand shivered and fought longer, her body going limp as her head fell back and her eyes rolled, leaving her body to go still as death.


	9. Soul Killer

Cye walked silent and almost oblivious to the others. He pondered what happened back at the village, who that man had been. Why is it the children laughed after her told them that the man his died. He rubbed his sore neck and was almost surprised that the skin did not hurt when his sub-armored hand brush over it, there was no burn to speck of. Sighing he gave up on trying to find an answer to that particular question.

Cale watched Cye out of the corner of his eye. Felling something new about the water Ronin, Ryo was a big enough puzzle to figure out. Why had the spell not worked in his hands? Was he just simply not magical? On the other hand, was their something stopping it while he held it? Cale knew that the older brain of the bunch was trying his best to figure out why. Alternatively, Sekmet was a smart worrier, outside strategy and fighting he was by far the smartest of the season worriers.

Dais on the other hand had been chatting with Kento the whole time, "So you thinking what I am thinking about Ryo?" He chided to the younger worrier. Kento smiled, "Well we could say that Ryo is a neutralizer of magic. The crystal tracing spell, a child could do and we had on our armors, at least sub-armor would have even worked. Wait I think that is what happened, you could say fire neutralize things cues they burn everything crispy!" 

Dais thought about that then looked to Sekmet, "What do you think Koi? Kento thinks he figured out why the spell would not work in Ryo's hand. Apparently there is something called a Neutralizer, if Ryo is one of them then we could possibly have an ace in the hole." 

Sekmet nodded, "Those kind of people are immune to magical attacks and other things, their whole body acts like one big Neutralizing machine if I remember correctly. I meat one or two in my life time." 

Their chat was cut short as a spear landed in front of them. It let off a highly powerful dark energy. Cale then looked around, the energy doing little to him but the others, with a strange expiation of Ryo were hurting from it. Cale then felt a twinge as he gazed at the object, he growled and waved his hand, in wake of his movement an icy wind cleared the area with its cold touch. In the place of the object, snow slowly began to fall.

Cale then looked at his hand, "What the? I did not call for snow? I am not even in my armor with my sword!" He stood slightly dumbfounded tell a battle cry came, from a worrier that wore a dark mask vary much like Sun Devil once wore. They had long black hair and a strangely familiar female figure. 

Dais stepped in front of Cale and created an illusion quickly to move the other worrier out of the way. The worrier was ill effect by the attempt, the magic not confusing the enemy at all. Sekmet then gasped, "Cale! Wave your hand again and let go. I think we just found your power, seasonal weather control!"

Before Cale could do much a neither worrier, vary much like Mia came, she held in her hand a orb of glass attacked to a long staff, "Die Ronin worriers. When your bodies die my mistress will gladly accept your armors." Sage shivered she even sounded like Mia, taking the sights and sounds, thought he reached out with his mind and tried to weave himself into the mind of that enemy. 

The Mia impersonator wore little but a black swim suit and armor similar to Kuayra's old armor, with the biggest exception of hers was a gray and hand two shoulders along with a long silted skirt and cape. She also wore a mask that covered most of her face, the silky black fabric which was nearly painted onto her face, boor marks of spell inscriptions.

Cye jumped in as well as the others into defending and attacking the new enemies. They had opted to stay in just sub armor while they fought, not wanting to use excessive force if they could get information out of the two. Ryo had opted to keeping the Mia like enemy at bay long enough for Sage to read their mind. They had found quickly if they were ready for it that Sage had a harder time getting in. Sort of like a locked door, he would need time to pick the lock if they were ready for it. The reading of the others mind also took them out of commission for a while, long enough for them to restrain their body. 

Sage had taken a place out of the battlefield's fighting area that was in use. He focused on the mind of the first enemy, he felt cold walls chill his body as he tried to force himself in. The chill made his body shiver as the walls slowly passed him and what hit him next nearly made him cry out in pain himself. Wave opine wave of opine and sheer agony hit him like a two ton truck hitting him.

Watching as if in a trance Shatar stood off to the side, having little to no fighting experience, she felt use less to help. She felt useless but something began to show her there was nothing to fear. The worriers used what magic they could and fought in tandem of each other. Cye would use his armor to make small waves of water; while Cale would summon an icy wind and catch the masked worrier off guard as it swept them off their feet onto the ground. The sued the new water to freeze the enemy in place, only to have them brake free from the thin ice. Kento would force an earthquake under them, so the ground would open and catch their leg. She then felt a flash of memory come back as she looked at the enemy, the way they moved and the air's sent when they were close enough. It triggered a headache she had found brought more of her past back to her.

Ryo was also trying to get close as the masked worrier threw all to familiar energy balls at them. Ryo had fought as if it was a spar not wanting to truly hurt the other. The red head had empty eyes that told of a longing for something. He remembered Mia eyes used to hold a soul behind that want and he felt sorrow from it. The Mia like worrier was all to soon reviled as Mia as she came close enough to Ryo to have him shiver as her fiery breath touched his neck. She had tackled him and with strength that she never had before she forced his arms down to his sides. 

"Now I have you Wildfire, die!" She shouted with an evil grin as her mask came off. Her mouth was lowering towards his now exposed neck with a thirsty intent in her eyes. It was a good thing Anubis was watching his back. He delivered a chop to the back of her neck, she went limp and fell into a sleep like state on top of Ryo, until he crawled out from under her. Removing the mask they saw it truly was Mia but her skin was duller more gray compared to the glowing and beautiful white hers used to be.

"Cale that's Kuayra if I am right. We have Mia . . . well at least her body!" Shouted Ryo to the others, he watched as Anubis used tree vines to bind the wrists of Mia's body. The others were having a harder time with Kuayra's body. She would fight better then before, Talpa had controlled her. Nevertheless, before they could do much the two bodies floated up and then disappeared.

Kuayra's body shouted that she had wanted to stay and fight more, but was silenced as she was taken back to the castle of which, they were staying. Living the worriers dumbfounded and Shatar shivering, "The Recondora, (Ray-coo-er-ah) the living death. I felt it . . . don't know how I know the name of it but that's what happened." The other turned to Shatar. Her knew information was a shock to them.

Sage seemed as if renewed as he hopped down, "Your memories are coming back more?" He asked she nodded. After hearing he could go insane from reading her mind, he kept his telepathic powers far from her. They had gained a certain respect for one another. Sage could read her emotions from her face and body movements. She had slowly showed him new tricks that came to mind with his power. Every one coming in handy with the others, especially the seasonal Ronins.

Looking to the spear were it now lay useless to either side, "The more of the enemy's magic and your new powers I see. The more it comes back, as if that is the way it was almost meant to. With the exception, I feel that this body would not have been in the plan. It's always seemed like it was not me yet, I could not say, that my true self resided in it."

Anubis sighed at that, "You're a dragon that's for shirr, I can understand their tong sort of. Cale was supposed to be able to read write and speck the tong of the Dragons. However, I think that part of his memory is especially blocked cues he could not read the spell to summon you. We found it in Mia's computer files. Good thing Rowan's got the back up hidden incase they trash the files we have." Anubis explained. Shatar then looked at the spear, there had been carvings on it at one point and most were burnt to a point of almost no understanding.

"They are not getting desperate yet, but I have a feeling they summand someone to take the strongest of us out. Only one man can use this spear, one man only. I can remember the Dragons and other Mystical beings forced him into an eternal slumber. To prevent his dreams from coming true, however, if he is indeed woke; we need a worrier called the Soul Killer. The Soul Killer is a being of great power. The touch of that man will do nothing to them. Nevertheless, Dais I want you to be especially careful, his touch brings insanity to all but the Soul Killer, so be on guard for him. Your sanity depends on that." She finished as she turned to Ryo. A smile playing on her face as she walked to him slowly.

"I believe that I understand why your attempt at the spell did not work. Legend tells of Fire magic users like you. They cannot do many spells for one reason. Their magic is one of two sides, the side that burns away evil like your armor. The other more then likely, what happened when your armor barrier broke. The Neutralizer, they can stop any magic from hurting others by stopping its usage. With a few exceptions, you can not stop things of the light. Such as Sage's healing or my power to purify things, mind you me it is not nearly as strong as the Soul Killers. Nevertheless, we dragons have our ways of stopping evil from taking hold of us."

She stopped and looked to Cye, motioning him to come forward. She had looked to Sage and the others seeing confusion written clearly on their faces, as she seemed to just babble on and on to herself out load. She looked to Ryo with a smile, "Cye call a rain storm. Ryo you just think of sunny days and warm winds. Tell I tell you other wise ok?" Ryo and Cye nodded as Cye focused all he could; the rain came down slowly at first. She waited tell the rain was coming down pretty hard, clear and magic less rain that she expected. 'The water Ronin will be one water sprite to be reckoned with, when I get my wits together . . . if I make it out, to do as I have been destined to. Mother pleas help me threw so I can do your will.' She thought to herself with a frown, hidden under a soft smile.

She looked to Ryo, "Now Ryo think about it and do what first comes to your mind." Ryo nodded and closed his eyes; Cye looked after a moment to be taxed from the mental hold he had to strain in order to keep the storm. Ryo's hand then glowed as his eyes mimicked an empty glow of an almost pink red. He then waved to the sky throwing in the process a wave of magic from his hand. 

The rain was engulfed, by a wave of fiery magic and dissipated quickly. Cye slumped in weakness, "Good now just remember that when we get attacked next now won't you? Mia and Kuayra are the worriers of the Mistress now. Your power will come in more then handy. If they used the spell I think they used. I think if we can get them close enough Ryo can Neutralize the magic they use and I can purify them from the spell if Ryo's magic dose not do that for me . . . Better yet Mia had a wicked idea. If they drank his blood that will just do the same darn thing!"

Rowan felt a little confused, "Why are your memories coming more now then before? I mean if the others at the apartments told you that your were a dragons. Wasn't there anything they could do to wake your memories? Why not a spell from that mage the warlords . . . seasonal's were telling us about? Why is it that only now they come out?" 

Shatar smiled at him then looked forward walking away, "The way your magic works is different then the ways of a true mage Rowan of the Strata." She stated simple as the others caught up to her and the seasonal's, "With no mystical armor. They rely on their bodies and minds to filter the magical energies to do their magic. You nine on the other hand have Armors, which act like filters all by themselves, the shirr kills are the best example of their power as filters. The way the armors were made was threw the true and powerful force of emotions." She sighed as the need for air came to her. She looked around as Anubis took the lead, telling the others he knew were a castle was that more then likely was the home base of the Mistress. 

"War is full of them." She then continued as she walked more closer to the seasonal's Ronins then the elemental Ronins, "War itself at times is needed however, can never truly be controlled by those under its influence. Meaning only the people who make and stop wars are never truly effected by the emotions included in it. The worriers however, like you live with different kinds of emotions they harness. More then not they use all for all were under a master of one kind or another." She then stopped as they came to a clearing. She carefully looked around taking in every nock and cranny. Then smiling she climbed up a tree.

Smiling she looked down, "Cale were back to my cave, I can feel it. It's about one hours march to the north of here. I can tell you the nine of you need a rest before we fight the Mistress. No doubt she is taking her lose out on her minions as she tries to improve Mia and Kuayra. She will no doubt run into difficulties of one shondra (Kind) or a neither in that task." She stated as she jumped down from her tree perch. 

The fifty feet high seemed like nothing to her as she landed. Her body absorbing the shock better then most could tell. She then looked at the worriers, who considered it. Then Dais states that if her remembered correctly the Lake of the Never Living was no more then a five minute run from the cave, were he remembered seeing Anubis and her in the memories he had gotten. They jogged to the cave and after Shatar touched the over growth, they were surprised to see it move for her. She merely smiled like a small child in wonderment as the plants did as she wanted them. The opening was a round hole that had a ten-foot drop. 

They saw no light but that was no problem, Cale could see perfectly well in the dark and the other three seasonals could get around in it. The Ronins then found after she jumped in there were lights. Small orbs of what looked to be mounds of sand turned out to be only covered lights. The lights however, were of a different kind; she showed them they were hardened dragon scales that would light when the heat of others touched them. 

She then explained that dragon's wasted little. When they shed, they use the free dragon scales. Their caves were practically nothing if not full of useful treasures even outside of the scales, which used in spells could be proven useful. They also were quit soft to the human touch, they felt like silk and yet when they were brushed agents the grain of the scale it was vary much like velvet.

She led them to the spring inside it and shocked them as she dove in. Her clothes were the only thing that told them were she was, the black pants and vest stuck out to the otherwise white lined walls of the underground maze. For being in human form even Cye had a hard time keeping up with her speed under water. There were thousands of tunnels under the water and the walls were lined with the scales. She would swim ahead and touch one of them lighting up an entire passage. Slowly parts of Dynasty Soldiers began to show however; they had overgrowth on them and did not move an inch.

She then lead them to a cavern inside the cave, the sight made them gasp. Mounds of gold and other treasures were everywhere; you could literally not move and inch without touching some kind of gold or precious stones. The wood boxes had eroded but the gold and gems they held was still there. Rubies and other precious and semi precis stones lay everywhere. Box's and boxes of pearls were found all to easy as well as golden daggers and swords, which were made with precious stones. 

"This is my room, the other tunnels if I remember correctly are just plays, sort of like my security system. There are twelve chambers, four just like this. The others are for different things, mostly food chambers cues, believe it or not White dragons are not meat eaters and if we do eat meat it's the loser of a battle. Well that or nine times out of ten, that unparticular dragon is pregnant. We kill only to defend ourselves and eat the loser most of the time." She explained as she seemed to be looking for something threw the phials, looking at the gold as if last mouths fashions. 

She then pulled out a large key. Walking to the west wall she placed it in between two scales and turned it, "This is what I brought you guys here for. You cannot fight the Mistress in less you understand your powers. My clan placed me in this cave, first cue the forest around it is called The forest of Silence. Which means neither good nor evil can truly rule this place. I can not simply order the trees to do as I want. It is their deception to lower their branches or even the waters of this cave to accept me into their hold. But I did get board after my thirtieth birthday, so I wrote everything I knew into a book, believe me yes its only one book and no this kind of writing is not what you would expect."

The key unlocked a door only four feet around, they had to crawl behind her and after a few feet lit, was like a slide. The chamber was a small one in comparison to the last one. It held many different human type things. Tables which, were made of gold, a mirror and several crystal balls, shelves of different herbs and other things, such as eye of harpy or Fang of a vampire.

"Ok if you eat what you kill why do you have body parts in here?" Cye asked feeling a little bit grossed out. She rolled her eyes, "Those are defective parts of which were removed, fang of a vampire is a special brew and the other things are for mainly dragon spells. Even we need ingredients for our healing or cleansing Cye." She explained slowly. 

Dais on the other hand was fingering threw a small book, "You read this stuff? I mean I am reading it but the whole thing is just so . . . so. OK I don't have a word for it but to say in short it makes little to no sense." He showed her the book and she squealed with delight. Giving him a tight hug she picked the book out of his hand.

Motioning for Rowan to come, "Ok Rowan this might just tingle a little bit." She then looked to the book and placed a hand in his direction, "May what be hidden now be seen. The power of the soul within, I demand be seen." She whispered, with that Rowan's head hurt. Not just a little he held his head as pain accursed threw him. Objects in the room then began to float first the table and then the other Ronins. They yelped as they floated and not cues they wanted to. Dais and Sekmet were clinging to each other and trying to ovoid the weapons area of the room. Sharp and point objects were not on their agenda to be impaled with that day or ever.

She then let out a yelp as she turned to Rowan, "Rowan think past the pain and think of the ground, earth's gravity. Things like that, come on . . . knew I should have done Sekmet's power first." Rowan then cried out in slight pain, his eyes opened slightly and looked down, he focused hard and closed his eyes. The objects starting with the heavier ones began to land one by one. Everyone then let out a sigh of relief as Ryo touched the worrier of the strata. The objects then fell back into place with a slight thump.

"What was that? I mean after you said that . . . it was nothing but a wall of hurt Shatar. Ryo that was . . . wow. Your power feels like a warm soak in the tub." Rowan said as he rubbed his temples. Sitting down he breath deeply as if trying to still forgo the pain of what had been forced, she sighed as she held on to the nearest anchor in the room.

"Well you had told me that the younger of you had new powers. Cale was shown to have an ability to call the weather of winter. Cold winds and snows etc, I wanted to see if the same was for all of you. The armor barriers are all different; they were made from the same substance yes, but for a reason as far as I know. I mean why put them there if not for a vary good reason?"

She then looked to Dais with a frown. They then watched as Sekmet's turn came. They knew for a fact now that Ryo was a Neutralizer, Cye could control water even in rains. Kento was the one who made earthquakes with his mind; Sage read minds like books. Rowan however, was one of two things in their minds Telekinetic or he could control gravity, Shatar had offered. She said Dragons that did not have wings but flied did that. Cale was a seasonal caller, Shatar said their was many people who could do that and more then likely that's what the others would be. 

She then repeated the spell for Sekmet and as they expected a soft Autumn wind blew as well as what plants that were in the room began to die. Dais made most come out of the dead stage, though and Anubis made most of them grow faster and blossom. However, Anubis also had a strange glow. 

Shatar then smiled as they had figured that the season Ronins could do as each of the seasons they represented could. The elements were present in each of the elemental Ronins. Sage's mind reading was the light filtering threw things. Kento did as the destructive element of earth could. He shack's things up and made things move at his whim. Cye was a water and made the rains and Shatar said when they had more time after the battle, she would more then likely have more of her memories to train them better. Ryo burned away the magic control of others by neutralizing the elements. Like fires do to large amounts of land, no plants grow there for a short time. Rowan had the unpredictable element of sky or space.


End file.
